Total Immortal
by In My Memory
Summary: What if there were a wish made befoe Guru died? What if the wish had been for... immortality? **COMPLETE!!** please read!
1. Imortality Granted

A/n: I don't know where or how I came up with this idea but it just seemed like something that would make a good story... to me at least. It takes place on Namek right before Frieza attacks. Hope you enjoy it!

'Thoughts'

****

Immortality Granted

Vegeta stared at Krillen, Gohan and Dende, panic-faced. 'Those back-stabbers! After all I did for them they go and already waste two wishes! How could they?! I have to stop them before they waste the 3rd wish on something stupid!' Vegeta got up from his position on the ground a started sprinting toward Dende.

"WISH FOR MY IMMORTALITY! WISH FOR IT YOU NAMEK BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Vegeta screamed as he reached Dende and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. The green namek looked like he was about to have a heart attack on the spot. 

"Put him down!" Gohan growled at Vegeta.

"And just what do you think you are going to do about it, runt?" Vegeta then held his hand up and shot a ki blast at Gohan, sending him sprawling across the ground, skidding to a halt about 100 feet away.

"NO!!!!" Dende screamed, thinking the blast would kill Gohan.

"Now make the wish before I kill him!" Vegeta screamed, as he held up his hand and pointed it and Gohan, gathering ki for a massive attack.

"Okay okay! Just don't hurt him!" Dende then turned to the Porunga, but before he could speak he felt himself be dropped to the ground. Dende turned around to see Vegeta on all fours, gasping for air, as an angry Krillen stood next to him. Vegeta then leapt to his feet, causing Krillen to stumble backwards.

"You should know better than to attack a saiyan when his guard is down. Now you will pay!" Vegeta then put his fist into Krillen's stomach, sending him flying backwards into a mountain, unconscious. Dende saw his last hope fade away as he watched Krillen get punched. Vegeta then turned to Dende.

"MAKE THE WISH FOR IMMORTALITY NOW," Vegeta screamed, he then started gather up a massive amount of energy, "or your friend is going to get it!" Dende thought for a second about his options.

'Lets see,' Dende thought, 'if I don't make the wish, Vegeta will kill Gohan then probably turn on me. If I make the wish, Vegeta will probably kill Gohan, but leave me alone. Either way Gohan is screwed.' An idea then popped into the young namek's mind.

"Okay I will make the wish for immortality."

"Good you have finally wizened up." 

Dende slowly turned to face Porunga another time. He was trying to take as much time as possible for Piccolo to get there, but it seemed like something had distracted him. 'I guess I need another plan.' Dende slowly lifted his head into the air and stared at Porunga. 'That might work,' Dende thought as another idea popped into his head. 'But Gohan might not be to happy with it, but it is the only way and anyway he can always unwish it later!'

"HURRY UP BOY! MY PATIENTS IS WEARING THIN WITH YOU!" This snapped Dende out of his thoughts. He then opened his mouth and started speaking in his native language to Porunga. When he stopped Porunga's eyes lit up red, then he said "Your wish has been granted." 

"Finally! I am immortal!!" Vegeta then laughed evilly. "And now your friend will pay! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta then shot his big bang attack at Gohan, engulfing his body. He then stared at Dende, who had fear all over his face.

"As for you, green boy, I think I will let you live, for now." He then flew away at an incredible speed, so fast that he couldn't see the smirk on Dende's face.

"And what makes you think I wished _you _immortal? All you told me was to make the wish for immortality, you didn't say whose." Dende then walked over to Gohan, to find him lying flat on the ground, not a single scratch on him.

Gohan slowly stood up, a feeling of power running through his veins.

"Woo, what happened Dende? Vegeta just shot his big bang attack at me and I didn't even feel it. As a matter of fact I feel about 10 times stronger now than I was a few minutes ago!" Dende looked at his friend, a slight frown on his face. Gohan picked up on this immediately.

"Dende what's wrong?" Gohan asked, panic evident in his quivering voice.

"Well I don't know how much you are going to like this, Gohan, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Anything else for what?" Gohan asked, now downright scarred at the answer that he knew would be coming, even though he had no clue of what it was going to be.

"Well... Well Gohan I don't know any other way to put this! You're immortal! I wished you immortal!"

"I'm.... immortal? YOU WISHED ME IMMORTAL?!" Gohan screamed, anger definite in his voice.

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY! VEGETA WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! It was either wish you immortal, or you be dead." Dende said, a tear running down his face. "Please don't be mad at me Gohan, but I can understand if you can't forgive me. Anyway you can wish yourself mortal back on earth!" Dende said that last part with joy in his crying voice, as he remembered the other part of his plan.

"I can't stay mad at you, Dende." Gohan said, as he grabbed the namek and hugged him, cheering up the depressed namek, who thought he had just lost his friend. Even though he hadn't known Gohan very long Gohan was already his best friend.

"Thank you Gohan."

******Elsewhere*******

Vegeta stared at Frieza, a grin on his face. Frieza just stared back, wondering why Vegeta wasn't running in fear.

"I have a bone to pick with you Frieza. You destroyed my home planet. You killed my family, and most of my race. You kidnapped me and forced me to be a crony of yours. Now you will pay!"

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Frieza said, his voice scary enough to make the bravest men in the universe turn around and run for the hills. But Vegeta, who wasn't affected at all by it because of his newly found confidence, just let out a small laugh.

"Easily. Because I'm not what I was the last time you met me. I am a hell of a lot stronger but that isn't why I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you because I know something you don't."

"And just what is that ?" Frieza asked, in a very disbelieving voice.

"I AM IMMORTAL!"

********END!********

a/n: so how'd you all like it??? Please review and tell me!


	2. Vegeta vs Frieza

A/n: Well that sucks. I completed this entire chapter and guess what? My cheap computer goes to a blue screen the freezes up then when I FINALLY get it to work, I find my entire chapter is erased! GAAA!!!! Okay now back to the story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. You know who you are. Here's chapter two for you. I'm not sure on the exact power levels of the warriors at this time so if it is a little messed up about who is stronger than who you know why. All I know is that at one point Piccolo's is 880,000 and Frieza's is 1,000,000. And I'm guessing, since the wish also made Gohan about 10x's stronger than he was, is around 240,000 or something like that. I have no clue where Vegeta's is so I'm just going to guess and hope I'm somewhere close.

****

Vegeta v. Frieza

Gohan sensed it. Dende sensed it. Even Krillin, who had regained consciousness, but was still really weak, sensed it. Gohan had a shocked look on his face turned to Dende.

"You didn't tell him did you! You didn't tell Vegeta that I am the immortal one and not him!" Gohan exclaimed, more of a statement rather than a question.

"No, he thinks it is him. But if I had told him he would have killed me! And he also would have probably killed everyone else!" Dende said, slightly afraid for Vegeta's sake.

"Well since you didn't want to die you pretty much killed him! He his going to take on Frieza and he thinks he is immortal! He doesn't think he can lose!" Dende was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to do or say. All he kept thinking was, 'It's all my fault. Vegeta is going to die and it is all because of me.'

"Dende!" Gohan screamed to get his attention. "Hurry up and go heal Krillin! Then have Krillin take you to the battle!"

"And where are you going to go?" Dende asked, slightly afraid because he already knew the answer, but he was praying he was wrong.

"I'm going to help Vegeta."

"WHAT!?" Dende screamed. "You can't do that! You'll be killed!" Dende said, forgetting one important fact.

Gohan's face sunk, because even if Dende had already forgotten, he hadn't.

"I won't be killed Dende. I can't be killed. You wished me immortal." Gohan then took off, searching for Vegeta.

********* Back with Vegeta and Frieza********

Vegeta stared at Frieza, a smirk upon his face. He enjoyed the shocked/scared look that Frieza had, like he had just been told that he was going to blow up in 10 seconds. Frieza then started to laugh, very slowly at first but soon it was loud and out of control.

"What are you laughing about you oversized ball of pus! You should be scarred senseless, not laughing!"

"You really think you're," Frieza had to catch his breath from laughing so much, "immortal? Fool."

"FOOL?! I'll show you who the fool is!" Vegeta then charged at Frieza.

******** About 5 miles away********

Gohan flew at top speed over the green fields, faster than he had ever flown before when he felt it. A shockwave of energy coming from the area that he was heading to. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared ahead, as he saw red light up the sky. He knew that that was where Vegeta and Frieza was, and he also knew that the red was from an attack, he was just hoping beyond hope that Vegeta wasn't on the receiving end of that attack, but somewhere deep inside of him he knew he was. He knew that if he didn't get there soon that Vegeta would be dead. No, Vegeta would be worse than dead. Frieza would play around with him. He would torture him. He would make Vegeta wish that he was dead. Frieza would injure Vegeta beyond belief, then he would kill him, painfully.

Gohan was about to start flying again when he saw another blast light up the sky. He then heard screams of pain. All Gohan could do was mouth, "Oh my god," no sound coming out of his mouth. When sounds did finally come out only one thing came out, in a low whisper. "Ve.... Vegeta."

********Back with Vegeta******

Pain. That was the only word that came to mind as Vegeta fell to the ground. 'How can I be in this much pain? I feel like I am going to die. But that's impossible. I am immortal.' Vegeta then felt a sharp pain in his back as a result of Frieza's elbow, which found its way to his spine. Vegeta wanted to scream out in pain, but he wouldn't. 'I will not let myself do that. I will not give this monster the pleasure of hearing me scream. I am a saiyan! I do not scream! I am of the most elite race in the universe! I AM THE STRONGEST!' 

Vegeta slowly started to stand up, his left hand clutching his right arm, which had been hit by a massive ki blast. He raised his head to be met by a sneering Frieza. He then looked down slightly at Frieza's hand. A scarred look crossed his face, as he saw the gigantic ball of red ki gathering there. With a scream Frieza released the energy straight at Vegeta, holding back just enough not to kill him. The blast lit up the sky as Vegeta let go off his vow and howled out in pain, only to the amusement of Frieza.

'I cannot die! I am immor...' That is when Vegeta sensed something that he hadn't earlier. He sensed Gohan, but not the old Gohan. He sensed a much stronger Gohan. 'But how can that boy be alive?! And so strong?!' Then something hit Vegeta as hard as one of Frieza's punches. 'The only way he could have survived is if he was...' **gulp* 'only if he was... immortal. THAT GREEN GOOL TRICKED ME!!! NO!!!!!'

********With Gohan********

Gohan landed about 20 feet away from Vegeta, who was on the ground, obviously in pain. About 10 feet in front of him was Frieza, who had a look of amusement on his face. Gohan stared at him in anger. No he didn't like Vegeta, but he did respect the man slightly. Vegeta had saved him and Krillin from being speared, and even if they had repaid Vegeta, Gohan still felt that he owed him something. But that was only part of the reason that Gohan was mad. The other part was Frieza. How sick could one man get? Seriously he had Vegeta beat before the fight started yet he still decided to torture him. And seeing Vegeta there, in pain on the ground, amused him! He was going to pay!

"Boy.... you're immortal, fight him for me," Vegeta paused for a second, "no not for me. Fight for your heritage. You are part saiyan, the most elite race in the universe, and that man killed them. He killed them all without a second thought. He doesn't deserve to live. He is..." 

"Shut up vegetable boy!" Frieza screamed as he shot a ki blast at Vegeta, going straight through his stomach and out his back.

"Vegeta hold on. Dende is coming." Gohan then shut his mouth and turned to Frieza, letting his saiyan side take over.

*******END!******

a/n: Finally I retyped the whole thing. Hope you like it. If you did please review!!!


	3. The Super Saiyan

A/n: Well here's my chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!!! And in case you were wondering I am going to continue this fic all the way 'til the Cell Games and maybe further with a different story line and no Buu. It depends on how many people want me to.

** **

The Super Saiyan

****

Piccolo stared at the green sky in awe. He had just fused with Nail before he noticed something. Well it really wasn't a something, more like a someone. That someone was Gohan. Gohan's energy felt familiar to Piccolo, but there was a major difference in it than before. He was stronger, much stronger. He had to be at least 15x stronger than the last time he had seen him (a/n: Right before Nappa killed Piccolo). But that wasn't the amazing thing that shocked Piccolo. It was that even though Gohan was much stronger than before, Piccolo could feel his energy rising, rising to limits that could compare with Frieza. Then Piccolo felt a Gohan's energy finally stop rising. That is when Piccolo noticed who was right by him. He hadn't felt him before because he was to focused on Gohan to even notice. It was Frieza. Piccolo's heart starting pumping faster and his bottom jaw began to move slightly up and down. He felt like ants were tap dancing in his stomach and his kneecaps were magnetically attracted to each other. He knew that even if Gohan was stronger he didn't stand a chance. He lacked in fighting experience and Piccolo could tell that Frieza wasn't at his full power. This was the first time Piccolo had ever felt it, and he knew that he would never want to feel it again. This was, in his opinion, the worst thing in the world. This was, Fear.

******On the other side of the planet******

Energy was swirling around inside Gohan, waiting to be let free. Gohan hadn't been this mad since Piccolo-san was killed. Gohan knew he was getting stronger. He could feel it in himself, yet Frieza looked like nothing was happening.

'Either he is much stronger than I am now, or he can't sense energy. Which could it be? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.' Gohan charged at Frieza, top speed. And he was surprised when he felt Frieza's stomach meet his elbow. Somehow he had managed to hit the monster that had almost killed Vegeta. Spit came out of Frieza's mouth, but before he could bend over in pain the back of Gohan's hand nailed him in the back of his head.

Frieza was sent flying to the ground, leaving a crater 20 feet deep where he landed. He slowly stood up only to be met by Gohan's foot on the side of his head. This sent Frieza shooting sideways, but before he went 5 feet Gohan appeared in front of him and stopped him with a ki blast to the head.

Frieza regained his composure and landed on his feet, staring at Gohan.

"Come on Frieza. I know you can do better than that. Quit playing around!"

"So eager to die are you? Well get ready too!" Frieza then brought his arms forward, underarms up. He made two fists and his muscles began to bulge. In an instant his armor shattered off and flew toward Gohan, who shielded his face with his arms. When he looked at Frieza again his muscles were twice as big as before and he was two inches taller. But the shocking part was his energy. His energy was so horrible. It wrenched Gohan's stomach just to feel an energy that evil. The energy coming off of Frieza was pure evil. But even if Gohan didn't want to sense it there was no way not to. Even Bulma, who was miles away and couldn't sense energy, could feel it radiating off Frieza. But what made it worse was that Gohan also sensed something else coming from Frieza, power.

********Piccolo*******

Piccolo also felt Frieza's energy. It was ecstatic! And the power that went along with it was amazing. It was so strong. It had to be at least twice as strong as Gohan's! At the thought of this Piccolo went even faster. He had seen Gohan as a son to him and Kami knows that he wasn't going to let a damn thing happen to him if he could prevent it.

*******Miles away, in a mind of pain****** (Gohan's POV)

'H...his strength! It has just about tripled! He has to be at least twice as strong as me now!' Gohan thought to himself. 'But I can't let him intimidate me. That's just what he wants to do!' Gohan then looked up to where he had been, only to find that Frieza was no where in site. 'Oh no! Where'd he...' Gohan unfinished question was answered by an elbow to his back. Gohan was barley able to stop himself and turn around when a fist connected with his face, sending him backwards and shattering his nose.

"What boy? You aren't so strong now are you?"

I stared at him, scarred on the inside but a mask of an emotionless face on the outside. Even if he scarred me senseless I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing it. I stared at Frieza again, only to watch him disappear once more, but this time I was ready. I spun around throwing a punch that met with Frieza's face, as he appeared where my fist was.

"You dare hit me?! AHHH!" Frieza screamed as a giant ball of ki erupted from his mouth. There was no blocking it. All I could do was stand there and hope the blast didn't rip right through me. When the blast impacted upon me all I felt was pain. More pain then I thought humanly possible. There was no way anybody had ever felt this much pain before without dying. A giant white light then blinded Gohan, as he fell to the ground. 

"Well that takes care of him." Frieza said, as he started to walk toward Vegeta.

I slowly started to stand up, even though everything in me was telling me to stay down. Telling me to except my defeat and just lie on the ground. But I wouldn't give up. I couldn't give up or else they would die. Frieza would kill Vegeta, and then Dende and Krillin when they arrived. I had to stop him.

"I... am... not... done." I said between gasps for air.

"WHAT! How can you still be alive? Well no matter. Don't you know when to stay down boy? You know you have no chance at beating me. Just give up!"

"I am," *gasp for air* "Son Gohan, son of Son Goku. I was trained by the great Piccolo. I am a saiyan! I am part of the mightiest race in the universe! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" I felt energy surging through my body. I knew that if I didn't bring it out soon that I would explode. I was shaking from all the energy as a golden aura started to form around me. I could feel my hair stand straight up, and my strength rising higher and higher, 'til it was much higher than Frieza.

"Impossible.... A... Super.... Saiyan?" A weak voice from the sidelines muttered.

********End!*********

A/n: I changed my mind on this chapter half way through it and decided that I was going to have Gohan be the first super saiyan. Hope you liked it. Review Please!


	4. Journey to the Otherworld

A/n: I didn't have time to check my reviews yesterday (I went to the county fair and got back at 1 am and was to tired to get on) so if anyone reviewed thanks. I just thought of a new interesting plot twist I can toss into this story. You should be able to figure it out just by the title of this chapter. Well hope you like it!

****

Journey to the Otherworld

A knee in the stomach. A jab in the face. A kick to the back of the legs. All this happened in a mere second as Gohan went on the offensive against Frieza. Even though Gohan was beating the stuffing out of Frieza though, he knew that if he didn't put him away fast he would lose.

'I just hope my energy lasts long enough. I lost so much of it from that beating he gave me earlier. I need to end this now!' Gohan then kicked him into the air and cupped his hands at his sides.

"Put him away now brat! Now! Before you run out of energy!" Vegeta screamed at Gohan, who was starting to gather energy for his attack.

"KAAAAMEEEE...." A blue sphere of energy then appeared in his cupped hands. "HAAAAMEEEE...." The sphere grew larger and brighter. "HAAAA!" Gohan screamed, as he thrusted his hands forward, releasing the ki blast. The blue blast flew into the air, straight at Frieza, who barley twisted his way out of the way of the attack. Gohan's hair then turned black again, along with his eyes, as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

********A dimension away******

"Come on King Kai," Yamcha whined. "Teach us..." It was then that Yamcha, along with Tien and Chaozu. Even Kind Kai felt it, but he had no clue who, or what it was until Tien said something.

"No... It can't be. The only way he could be here is if he were..."

"Dead." Yamcha said, finishing Tien's sentence.

"Who?" King Kai asked curiously.

"Go...Go..."

"Goku?" King Kai asked, trying to guess who they were talking about.

"No, not Goku, but it is the next closest thing. It is his son, Gohan

*******Back on Namek*******

Piccolo watched as Gohan collapsed to the ground, his ki vanishing completely. He wanted so badly to rush down there and grab him, and make sure he was all right, but he knew better. He knew that he had more important business to deal with. That business was Frieza. He watched as Frieza went to the ground also. Even though Gohan's blast hadn't hit him, the energy coming off of it was enough to throw him down, along with burn his face severely.

'I have to act now.' Piccolo thought to himself. 'I have to kill this monster while he is weakened. Gohan sacrificed himself just to weaken this monster (a/n: He doesn't know that he is immortal yet). I will not let him die in vain! I will kill Frieza!' Piccolo then started powering up as he charged at Frieza. Before Frieza knew what hit him, he was 20 feet in the air, aching in pain. Then he was back on the ground, lying face down in a crater that was created by his body. He turned over just in time to see Piccolo's fist charging at his face, as he put his two arms up to block the punch. He needed a plan and he needed it quick.

A white light erupted from Frieza, blinding Piccolo momentarily. When Piccolo opened his eyes he was staring at a completely new beast. He had horns and a hunched back. He had a new facial structure and all of this made him look like an overgrown lizard.

Before Piccolo could even blink he felt rapid ki blasts hitting him over and over. The pain was excruciating yet he still tried to hold his ground. He then felt Frieza's head connected with his stomach, the horns digging in and leaving two, tiny holes. Before Frieza could continue he assault though, He was sent flying and Piccolo gazed at where he had been to only see Vegeta.

"How did you get healed?!" A shocked Piccolo asked.

"That green brat down there healed me. Now leave I can handle him by myself now with my new strength!" Piccolo didn't need to be told twice as he shot to the ground right by Krillin and Dende.

"Boy I need you to heal me now! It's the only way we can beat Frieza. Vegeta may think he is strong enough but he is no where near Frieza's strength!" Piccolo said this all in one quick breath.

"I'll heal you but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Nail." Dende then put his hands out and healed Piccolo. As soon as Piccolo was healed he turned to Krillin.

"I'm doing this for your own good Krillin." Piccolo then punched Krillin right in the stomach, but caught him before he flew back.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Dende screamed.

"Heal him boy! He will be much stronger now!" Dende, realizing Piccolo's plan, immediately healed Krillin.

"Now I need to heal Gohan!" Piccolo's face dropped when he heard Gohan's name. Dende had run over to where his body was lying limp on the ground as Piccolo slowly began to walk there. Dende's hand shot over Gohan's chest and a white light came out, but besides that nothing happened.

"You can't heal him boy. You may be a healer but you can't bring people back from the dead." Piccolo said in a gloomish voice.

"But Gohan can't be dead." Dende said as a small tear ran down his voice.

"I didn't want to believe he was dead either but you have to except to the truth Dende."

"No, Piccolo, I think you misunderstood me. Gohan CAN'T be dead..."

********King Kai's Planet******

"Gohan!" Chaozu screamed "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't that obvious" Tien answered. "He must be dead."

"No no," King Kai replied. "If he was dead then he would be with King Yemma not here."

"Well let's hear Gohan's story." Yamcha replied.

"Yes please tell us." King Kai said.

"Okay but I don't know why I'm here myself. All I know is I was fighting Frieza and I was winning..." Gohan started.

"YOU WERE WINNING?!" They all replied at once.

"Yes I was. Somehow my hair stood straight up and a golden aura formed around me. Then my strength increased greatly..."

"You mean to tell me that you transformed into a..." King Kai gulped, "A su... super... super saiyan?"

"That's what Vegeta said. What is it anyways?"

"I'll explain later Gohan, just finish your story."

"Okay then. Well after I transformed I was easily beating Frieza but I had very little energy left. So I gathered all my energy and shot it at Frieza and he barley avoided it. Then I fell to the ground and the next thing I know I'm hear!" Gohan said, finishing his short story.

"Wait Gohan I got a question for you that might explain all of this." King Kai said.

"What is it?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well while you were on Namek I know what your first two wishes were, but I got cut off before I could hear your third wish. What was your third wish, Gohan?"

*******END!*******

a/n: this chapter wasn't very good but I needed to have it for later chapters to make sense. Btw if you want to review and tell me mistakes I've been making or ideas for my story go right ahead. Review please!


	5. Arrival of Goku

A/n: Hmmm.... How 'bout we just skip this part and go right to the story? 

****

The Arrival of Goku

"He's what!" Piccolo screamed. Dende had just informed him about Gohan.

"He's immortal, but that isn't what we need to worry about right now. We need to focus on why I can't heal him and about Frieza," Dende replied, just as Vegeta's body decided it was going to make a crater in the ground. Vegeta shot right back up at Frieza as the battle ensued. Dende stared at Vegeta as he kept charging at Frieza, only to be batted down to the ground every time.

"He might not be nearly as strong as Frieza, but Vegeta is very persistent. No matter how many times Frieza throws him to the ground he gets right back on." Dende said to Piccolo, only to be jinxed by his own words. Vegeta had just been thrown to the ground again, but this time he didn't get back up and it seemed like Frieza had had enough playing with him. He shot a gigantic blast at Vegeta, shaking the entire planet as it hit.

"Hahah..." Frieza was cut off by both Krillin's and Piccolo's fists as they connected with his snake like body. But the punches had to effect on him, besides startling him slightly. But two quick backhands sent both of them to the ground, their bodies landing right by Gohan's. They slowly starting standing up, when they were flattened again by Frieza's foot coming down upon both of their backs. They had been beaten, very easily and very quickly, and they knew it. But they weren't just going to give up. They had to continue, for the sake of the universe. They slowly began to get up again.

"You stupid earthlings. Don't you know when you've been beaten? You're more stupid then that kid I killed earlier." Piccolo then looked towards the ground, at Gohan. At a Gohan that he knew wasn't dead, for the simple fact that he couldn't die, but he didn't know what was wrong with him. Dende hadn't been able to heal him and if he had been simply knocked out he should have been able too. There was something wrong with him, and Piccolo was going to make sure he was okay, even if it cost him his life.

He charged at Frieza, more energy then ever before. The startled Frieza simply leapt into the air, and when Piccolo went right under him, kicked him in the back sending him off balance to the ground.

"And now to finish you off!" Frieza then brought both of his arms straight out to the side, one palm facing Krillin and the other facing Piccolo, his thumb crossed over all the way to his pinky. Pink blasts of energy shot out of each hand and exploded upon reaching their target. Frieza glanced to his left then glanced to his right, only to see pink smoke and dust slowly coming up off the ground.

"Well now that takes care of that." He than looked straight ahead for the first time to be shocked. Standing 20 feet in front of him was not only Piccolo but Krillin too, but that wasn't the worst thing. Standing in the middle of them, slightly more forward was an angry Goku.

********Otherworld********

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Everyone, besides King Kai, screamed as Gohan told them the shocking news.

"Well that's just what I was thinking," King Kai remarked, as he had a small grin on his face.

"But King Kai," Gohan asked, "how did you know? How did you know that I was immortal?"

"Well that is really quite simple. This has happened once before, and it was recently at that. When someone becomes immortal their body and mind changes. As you may have already noticed you are much stronger than you were before, and you have a much higher threshold for pain. Those are a couple of the physical changes that have been made in your body. What you are experiencing right now is one of the mental changes. You have the capability to...hmm.... lets see if I can put this in simple terms. Okay. You can pretty much walk between the gap from the living world to the other world."

"I what!?"

"Well you can't do it whenever you want, you can only do it when you are sleeping or, like I am presuming your living body is right now, unconscious. Also, you can not return to your living body until you want to. Now since you are only the second person this has ever happened to I am going to need to take you to Grand Kai, he will know what to do with you."

********A short while later on Grand Kai's planet******

Gohan and King Kai approached the massive mansion, slowly making their way up the many stairs. When they finally reached the massive door it opened by itself and an old mad with gray hair and a graybeard walked out, holding a boom box on his right shoulder.

"What can I do for y'all?" Grand Kai asked. King Kai dropped to one knee and bowed as Gohan just stared at the old man.

"Gohan show some respect!" When Gohan didn't react King Kai turned toward Grand Kai. "Please excuse the boy, he has recently arrived here, and that is why I have come here."

"What's the big deal? People die everyday." He turned to enter his mansion when Gohan finally spoke.

"But Mr. Grand Kai, I didn't die. That is why we are here to see you."

"Well if you didn't die then how are you here?" Grand Kai asked in a confused voice.

"Well, I'll tell you a brief version of my story. I was on Namek fighting Frieza," Gohan started.

"You were fighting Frieza!?" Grand Kai interrupted.

"Yes I was, but right before our battle we made three wishes with the dragonballs. The first was to bring Piccolo back to life. The second was to bring him to namek. The third wish is the reason I am here. The third wish was a wish for immortality, my immortality."

*******Namek*******

An angered Goku charged at Frieza, only to miss wildly. Goku spun around and threw a kick at Frieza, which he easily dodged and then appeared behind Goku. Goku swung his fist around backwards so fasts that Frieza couldn't dodge it, so instead he put his hand up and caught it.

"Are you the "great" Son Goku that everyone was talking about?" Frieza asked mockingly. "You're pathetic! Come on! Your kid did better than this!" Frieza then pointed to Gohan, who was lying on the ground next to Vegeta, who had crawled out of the crater that Frieza had created with his body. This was the first time that he had noticed Gohan. The first time that he realized that he hadn't been able to sense his ki. The first time that he realized he hadn't even seen Gohan sense the fight with Captain Ginyu. He yanked his fist away and ran to Gohan. He dropped to his knees and bent over the boy, tears in his eyes.

"Kaka...Kakarot." Vegeta managed to say in a really weak voice. Goku then turned his head toward Vegeta, and Vegeta noticed the tears that were beginning to run down his cheeks. Vegeta had intended to tell him about Gohan's immortality, but decided not. He didn't tell him to be cruel, he did it to be nice for a change, and save the entire universe.

"Your... your brat Go.. Gohan saved me." Vegeta then coughed up some blood. "He fought that monster and was winning.... until he transformed. Then Frieza started beating him badly, and I couldn't do anything but sit here and watch. But no matter how much he got beat he refused to give up. He stood up for Piccolo. He stood up for the entire saiyan race, even though he recently learned he was part saiyan! He wouldn't let him kill me. He even stood up for you. He was proud of you and proud to be your son. He then made the legendary transformation into a Super Saiyan. After that he was winning and he tried to finish Frieza off. He tried to destroy him with one final blast. He put all of his energy into that blast. He put his entire life into that blast. He knew what would happen yet he still did it. And he probably would have killed Frieza too, if he hadn't had barley dodged it. So don't feel like it's your fault that he died. You couldn't have done anything, he choose it to be this way. Now you can do two things. You can sit here and mope over your son's death, or you can go kill that beast and avenge it!" Vegeta collapsed to the ground, out of breath from his short speech, but it seemed to him like his speech had worked.

"I'll do it. I'll kill Frieza!" Goku shouted.

"And don't just do it for Gohan either," Vegeta said as he somehow found energy to talk., "do it for the saiyans that he killed. He killed your parents, he killed most of the entire saiyan race without a second thought. Do it for them and everyone else that he has killed. Kakarot, do it for me, I am about to die and I would like to see that monster fall before I..." BANG!

"Too late," Frieza said as he laughed.

Goku stood up. That was the final straw. It was bad enough that he had killed millions of people without caring, but he had just killed two people who were important to Goku: his son and his friend. Neither of them had done anything to deserve a death like that.

Goku's energy started rising. Higher and higher as a red aura formed around him. With a sudden burst of energy and a blinding white light Goku's energy stopped. When everyone unshielded their eyes they saw an entirely different Goku. He had gold hair that stood straight up and green eyes. His muscles were twice as big now and he had a look on his face like none other before. He looked ready to kill the next person who dared to cross him.

"Krillin. Take Gohan back to my ship. Piccolo, you take Vegeta with you and Dende. Then find Bulma and leave." Goku commanded.

"But Goku, what about you?" Krillin said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry about me Krillin. I will be fine. But you need to leave as soon as possible. Now go!" Krillin didn't say anything else. Instead he walked up to Gohan's body, tossed it over his shoulder, and flew off toward the ship. Piccolo did the same with Vegeta's body and Dende followed him. Goku stared at them until he couldn't see them anymore. He then turned toward Frieza who had a slight scarred look on his face.

"I'm... I'm not afraid of you!" Frieza screamed trying to hide the fear in his voice, but it was very evident.

"Good, cause I'm not afraid of you either." Goku then charged at Frieza.

*******End!*******

a/n: sorry for the lack of updates over the past couple of days but I couldn't think of anything to right. I tried to post this chapter already but when I checked it Chapter 5 wouldn't come up so I erased it and tried again and it wouldn't upload. So now I am just had to go back and save it again. I am surprised that this chapter turned out so long. Please review!


	6. Death of a Planet

A/n: My story finally uploaded the chapter! YAY! I'm so happy I could right a chapter.

****

Death of a Planet

For once in Goku's life he didn't just want to fight to protect someone. That was how he usually felt when he was fighting, and his usual passive heart didn't want to hurt anyone, but that wasn't the case this time. He wanted make Frieza pay. He wanted to hurt him badly. Goku stared at Gohan's dead body as he was being carried away.

"You killed my son," Goku growled in a low, barely audible voice.

"I didn't kill your son," Frieza stated, "your son killed himself by using up all his energy." This only made Goku madder. "This is killing someone." Frieza then held out his hand and shot a quick ki blast in the direction Krillin and Piccolo had went. Goku quickly turned his head in time to see an explosion where Krillin had been, then Gohan's limp body started to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Piccolo 10 feet away. But Krillin's body was nowhere to be seen, and Goku had a pretty good idea that he was ash floating to the ground at that very second.

Goku's golden aura stretched out another 5 feet as his energy went even higher. He was ready to fight Frieza.

*******Otherworld*******

Gohan could feel something. It was an odd feeling. He couldn't quite describe it; it was like he could sense he dad's ki getting stronger yet he was positive that neither King Kai nor Grand Kai could feel it.

"King Kai, is there anyway you could let me see what is happening on Namek right now?" Gohan asked innocently.

"No I can't Gohan, but if you want me to I can open up a telepathic connection between you and your father so you can talk to him?"

"Yes please," Gohan responded.

********Namek********

Blood ran down Goku's face. He could feel it running into his eyes and he could taste it in his mouth. He knew his arms had to be just as bad if not worse than his face. He was in great pain but not an ounce of it showed on his face. Instead on his face was an evil smirk on his face. Even though he had been beaten beyond believe he had that smirk on his face, but he wasn't wearing it as a mask to cover up his pain. He was wearing it because even though he was so bloody and scratched, Frieza had to be at least twice as bad. Frieza's left arm was hanging limp to his side where one of Goku's blasts had hit him. Blood and dirt covered his face, as he knelt in the dirt he had been thrown down into.

A smirk slowly began to appear on Frieza's face, a smirk so evil and sinister that it made Goku quiver. He knew Frieza was up to something but he had no idea what it was. A low cackle escaped Frieza's mouth as he made his was to his feet.

"I know now Kakarot that I'm not the strongest in the universe. I have finally met my match, and I know that if our little fight continues I will most certainly die, but trust me, I will NOT, and I repeat, NOT alone!" He then held out his hand and in between his thumb and index finger a small ball of energy started to form. Before Goku could even think of stopping him he was done. He then shot the ball forward, as Goku easily dodged it.

"Is that all you had planned?" Goku asked, a lot happier that it didn't turn out wrong.

"All you did was merely buy yourself more time. Eventually my crush ball will hit the ground, and when that happens," Frieza threw his hands up as a dramatic effect as he said, "BOOM!"

Goku dropped to his knees. 'I failed,' he thought to himself. 'I failed everyone. I failed Piccolo, I failed Vegeta, I even failed Gohan.' A tear trickled down his face as he thought of his son who was killed by the beast in front of him. 'I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't beat him. I had the chance to avenge your death and I didn't take it. I am so sorry son.' An eerily familiar voice then popped into Goku's head.

'What are you sorry for dad?' The voice asked. Goku then recognized it.

"Go..Gohan? Gohan is that you?" 

'Yes it is me dad. I am speaking to you through King Kai.'

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Now there is no doubt that you are dead."

'Dead? Wait you don't think I'm dead do you?!' Gohan's voice was startled

"Of course I do." 

'So is that why you're sorry, because you think I am dead? Well if that is the reason get over it! I'm not dead!'

"WHAT! But you have to be dead! How else could you be talking to me through King Kai?" Goku asked, astoundment in his voice.

'I don't have time to explain now dad, but I will later. Right now you need to focus on beating Frieza!'

"That's my problem right now son, even though I am much stronger than Frieza he has sent out a ball of energy that is going to destroy the entire planet shortly."

'Well if that's the case then get off the planet now! You need to hurry! I'll explain everything shortly. Bye daddy.' Goku then feel the connection be cut off, and he realized he had to find a way off the planet so he could see his little boy again.

*******Otherworld******

" King Kai I need you to send me back immediately!" Gohan screamed with urgency in his voice.

"Well Gohan I am afraid that I cannot do that. Only one person can send you back."

"WHO'S THAT?" Gohan asked, ready to go straight to that person as soon as he found out whom they were.

"Gohan, that person is you. All you have to do is think of going back and poof you'll go ba..." Before King Kai could finish he realized he was talking to no one, because Gohan had left as soon as he heard it was his decision.

****In space******

Gohan's weak body sat up, as he felt himself in someone's lap. He was rather comfortable and his body ached so for a second he forgot about his problems and just lay there. He then remembered that his dad was in grave danger and he bolted up, wishing he hadn't immediately. His head began to spin and he almost fell flat on his face, if it hadn't been for Piccolo who had caught him.

"Dende! Come here quick and heal Gohan." Piccolo ordered. Gohan slowly turned his head to see Dende standing up with a shocked Bulma right next to him. He then realized that he must have been laying in Bulma's lap and he must have frightened her when he jumped up. Gohan then felt Dende's cold hands touch his chest, and as a orange glow started to go from Dende's hands to Gohan's chest, he could feel himself regaining energy. After about 30 seconds he was fully healed, and then he remembered again why he jumped in the first place. He ran over to the window of the spaceship, looking back at planet Namek.

"Good it is still there."

"Gohan," Piccolo said in a rough voice, "what's going on? You jump up nearly giving Bulma a heart attack, you pretty much collapsed from lack of energy, and when you were finally healed you ran to the window. You can at least give us some explanation."

"We need to go back to Namek as soon as possible!" Was Gohan's only response. Piccolo had walked up behind Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, your father told us to leave."

"Well he is in extreme..." Before Gohan could finish he saw a giant explosion. Tears began to stream down his face as he watched rock from the explosion fly off in space. When the dust finally settled, all the could be made out of the previous planet, was a view rocks floating in space.

******END!******

a/n: Sorry it was kind of short and a little rushed but I wanted to hurry up and get the Frieza thing over with. And BTW if you were wondering I have changed my mind slightly on this story. I am going to include the Buu saga before I start my own stuff, but I am going to leave out the Garlic Jr. Saga.


	7. Life without Goku

A/n: Thanks for those of you who reviewed. Here is another chapter straight from my strange and very little mind right to my computer. There is little to no action in this chapter and it is short, but I thought I should include it. Hopes you enjoy it!

****

Life without Goku

Gohan sat on his bed, a single tear making its way down his face. He wiped it off quickly with the back of his right hand, then stood up and looked out his window. It had been about a year since the battle on Namek. About a year since he had lost his father. But that wasn't the worst part of it all. He knew his father wasn't dead. As soon as they got back home they had wished everyone who had been killed by Frieza alive and back to earth, but he hadn't shown up. But even before the wish was made Gohan knew he wasn't dead. The night after the explosion he had known that. He had traveled to the otherworld, yet he hadn't found him. He was slightly relieved at first that his dad wasn't there, because that meant that he had to be alive, but he was sad also. He had gotten his hopes up on seeing his father again; just to have them smashed when he found he wasn't there. But Gohan had excepted it. He knew he had to be out there somewhere, and he would be home soon. About a month after they got home though, he realized he wouldn't be home anytime soon. He had even asked King Kai if he could speak to him but King Kai refused. All he told Gohan was that Goku was on a very important mission right now, and that was all he needed to know.

A cool breeze brought Gohan back to his senses, as he realized what a beautiful day it was outside. It would be a perfect day to train. That was all he seemed to do anymore. His mother, Chichi, urged him to continue his studies, but he refused. He told her since dad wasn't home it was up to him to protect her, and even if this made her mad she found it rather cute that her baby boy was trying to protect her. She had been depressed when they had arrived home without Goku. She had cried for days on end, until there were no more tears left for her to cry. When she finally gave up crying she decided she was going to make her life mean something. She was going to make Gohan as happy as he could possibly be, saying he was the only thing left of Goku that she had. This was the reason that she hadn't forced him to study anymore. She knew that by training, even if she didn't like him doing it, he was happy.

Gohan was sparring with Piccolo, who was losing badly. They had had at least one spar everyday since they had came back. At first Piccolo had easily beat Gohan but now he could hardly land a punch on him. Gohan's extensive training had been paying off. And not only had he been training all day, everyday, he had also been training in the otherworld, where a lot of his new power was coming from. Training with Krillin and the gang on King Kai's planet had greatly increased his strength, and he had even mastered the Kaio-ken (sp?) technique. But that wasn't what Gohan had been pushing himself to learn. Gohan hadn't wanted to master his super saiyan ability, but for some reason he couldn't transform again. No matter how hard he tried and how strong he got he couldn't seem to transform.

Gohan quickly ended the spar with Piccolo by using a kamehame blast from Kaioken level 5. Piccolo was blasted into the mountain behind him. Gohan helped him out, then without saying a word he left to go to his training ground by the river. He always trained there. He didn't know why he trained there. Maybe it was because of the rocks he could practice on and destroy. Or maybe it was just because after he trained he liked to take a short swim. Either way it seemed like the perfect training spot.

After 5 hours of punches and kicks, and many destroyed rocks, Gohan finally returned home, and a sweaty and torn training gi. As he walked past the kitchen he greeted his mother with a smile and a short nod, and she just told him to go clean up before supper. As Gohan climbed the stairs he stopped when he saw a picture frame on a stand next to them. He picked up and looked at it as a weak smile came across his face, which now had watery eyes and it was evident that he was holding back the tears. The picture was of him and his father, Goku standing with a 4-year-old Gohan sitting on his shoulders. Gohan knew those days had passed and he would never be able to have them again. He was a fighter now and he would protect the earth now that his father wasn't there to do it. 

Gohan took a cold shower and came back into the kitchen, where food was ready on the table. Chichi motioned for him to sit down They ate their dinner quietly, well quite for a saiyan at least. When Gohan was finish he turned towards his mother.

"Mom, I was going to go over to Bulma's to train with Vegeta later on tonight. Would you like to come?" He asked very politely. 

"Of course I will dear, just let me do the dishes and get ready." Gohan then got up and went to his room, where he changed into a navy blue training gi. He then jumped out his window and went over to the tree by his house to meditate. About an hour later Chichi went over to Gohan, and lightly shook him, to inform he that she was ready to go. Gohan then lightly picked up his mom and flew up into the air. Chichi positioned herself and his back, as he took off at a slow speed to make sure that she would be safe. About halfway there Gohan suddenly stopped, scarring Chichi slightly.

"Gohan dear? What's wrong?" Chichi asked in a frightened voice. Completely ignoring his mother's questions, Gohan spoke to himself.

"That ki, it has to be him. But how could he be here? No. He was killed. But I am positive that is him, and there are stronger people with him. Oh no. Dad, where are you?" Gohan then took off towards the energies he felt.

*****END!******

A/n: A slight cliffhanger but you can probably easily guess who Gohan felt. Please review!!!


	8. Trunks

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just the fact that I just started school (ACK!) and I've been swamped with homework already. You probably aren't going to be very happy with this chapter since it is SO short, but I promise once the weekend hits I will update a lot. Well on to the story

****

Trunks

Gohan landed on the ground in the forest, his mother with a confused look on her face. He set her on the ground then slowly began to hover in the air. He knew he didn't have much time, so he was going to have to make this quick.

"Okay mom, you need to stay here."

"Gohan, dear, what is wrong?" Chichi asked in a concerned voice. (I know very OOC)

"Well he's here mom, and there are two others with him who are even stronger. So I am leaving you here so you don't get hurt."

"Who is it Gohan? Who is here?"

"Mom, it's..." Gohan closed his mouth suddenly. Out of nowhere a new power had arrived, and it was far greater than everyone else's was. Then almost as suddenly as the power arrived, the 3 powers that Gohan had been fearing so much disappeared, almost instantly.

A white aura suddenly appearing around him, Gohan took to the air leaving his shocked mother behind.

*/*

Gohan landed on the battlefield, only to be shocked to see that there had hardly been a battle at all. Dead on the ground Gohan could see Frieza, and two other people he did not know. But he wasn't paying attention to them; he was paying attention to the lavender haired boy that was in front of him. He looked just like someone he knew, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. His hair was parted down the center, stringy purple hair flowing down the sides to his ears. He had a sword on his back, and was staring right at Gohan.

"You aren't.... Gohan?" The mysterious figure asked.

"Yes I am, how do you know me?" The figure decided not to answer but instead run up and try to hug Gohan, but sadly for the lavender haired boy, Gohan thought he was being attacked, and when Trunks opened his arms to hug Gohan he was met with a fist in his chest, sending him flying backwards.

Trunks slowly got up, winded from the punch. "I wasn't trying to attack you Gohan, I was trying to hug you."

"Well I don't like people hug me. I don't even let my mother hug me anymore." Ever since Gohan had returned from Namek, he hadn't let anyone barely touch him, let alone hug him.

"Okay I won't hug you then, but I didn't come here for that anyway. I came here to warn you. But I will only speak to Goku about this information," Trunks then looked at his watch, "And he won't be here for another hour."

"What do you mean another hour? How do you know when he is coming back! AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Gohan's anger, along with his power, was rising as he became frustration about not knowing what was going on.

"I cannot explain how I know he is coming back, but I do know he will be here in an hour." Trunks then turned away and started walking toward a grassy knoll. He then shouted over his shoulder, "And as for your final question, my name is Trunks." Trunks sat down, leaving a confused Gohan behind.

******END!*****

a/n: Okay I know this chapter was absolutely pathetic! It is super short and has NO action, but this is what you get when you mix a tired me and writers block. But don't worry trust me the chapters will be getting better..... I have some interesting events planned after the defeat of Cell, but I'm still trying to figure out what I am going to do with the Androids, I only have one thing planned for that, and that is just going to make it more difficult for me to write. I'm still pondering weather or not I should include Buu or not, the more I think about it the less I want to do it, but it still has some interesting things I could include.... well golly-g-heck! My authors note is going to be longer than my chapter! Please review (even if it was pathetic) and tell me just how bad it was. Also, if you have any interesting ideas I could include in my story please leave them in a review or e-mail me at TotalimmortalBen@aol.com! Thanks!


	9. A Different Future

A/n: I really have some interesting ideas for this story, but they are all later on around the Cell Saga. I'm trying to figure out some interesting stuff to have happen during the android saga, but it is hard. I'm having a writer's block, but not to all writing but just this story in general. If you want to read a story that is much better than this by me please read God Called in Sick Today. Well I've said my bit now I am going to FORCE myself to write this chapter, I just hope it turns out okay. Note: I know that you wanted my chapters longer, but as hard as I try I just can't seem to write them long without them seeming to drag on and on. This is going to be another short chapter so please don't be mad.

****

A Different Future

A Single wisp of air blew across the grass, ruffling Trunk's purple hair. He had wanted to be with Gohan so bad, yet when he got near him Gohan punched him. Trunks was hurt, not physically but emotionally. He knew that Gohan didn't mean to do it, but he had. In his timeline Gohan had been his best friend, he had also been the only surviving warrior on the planet. He had trained Trunks, and had even though Trunks wasn't nearly as strong as him, believed in Trunks. Trunks admired Gohan so much, almost like he was his father. Gohan had been strong, strong enough to defeat Android #18, but then it happened. Android #17 had got to her. He had killed Videl. Trunks knew a little about Videl. He knew that Gohan had loved her; he loved her with all his heart. Trunks had loved her too, not mushy love though, more like a sisterly love. Videl had been so kind to him, even when she first met him she had been nice to him. For all she knew he could have been a new android, but she was still nice. Trunks was almost depressed as Gohan about her death. But there was one main reason Gohan was much more depressed about her death then Trunks. This was because she was carrying his unborn child. Gohan remembered everything that had happened that day, the nightmares still haunted him. What had started out to be such a good day, turned out to be one of the worst days of his life...

***Flashback***

Gohan and Trunks flew through the air, a small smile on their face, which was very rare during this era of darkness. The smile was on their faces because of one simple thing. They had one a fight. This might not have seemed like a big deal to a regular person, but this had been the first fight they had won in about 15 years. (A/n: I'm not sure how long it was but that is a rough guess) And it hadn't just been anybody they had defeated; it had been the androids, the creatures the ripped at their souls and tried to kill off all of mankind. 

"Wow Gohan! I can't believe you actually did it! You actually destroyed one of the androids!" Trunks was so proud of his role model. Gohan was like the father he never had. Gohan had always been there for him. He had taught him how to fight, and he couldn't count how many times Gohan had saved him from being killed by one of the androids, even at the risk of his own life. Gohan had told him everything; well at least Trunks thought he had told him everything. Gohan didn't tell him one thing though. Gohan never told Trunks that he was immortal, and that was why he wasn't afraid of the androids. Trunks had always thought he was just brave, but Gohan knew the truth. He was scarred to death of the androids. Not for his own life though, he knew nothing could ever jeopardize that, but for the life of 3 very important people in his life: Trunks, Bulma, and Videl. He had saved Videl from the androids once. She had somehow got this stupid idea in her head that she was a match for them. She didn't realize that she wasn't even 1% as strong as them. From that day on Gohan had loved Videl, and vise-versa.

"Yes I am surprised myself that I was able to destroy her, and now that one of them is gone I think we should be able to destroy #17 easily! As soon as we catch him we will kill him! He's heading towards..." Gohan just then realized something. Back at the battlefield when Gohan killed #18, #17 said he was going to get revenge. He then leapt into the air and flew off at top speed. Gohan had assumed that he meant by killing him, but now Gohan knew what he intended to do.

"What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked worried about his friend.

"V...Videl..." Gohan mumbled in a weak voice, as he flew as fast as he could after #17, leaving Trunks far behind.

*/*

Trunks flew as fast he could toward where Gohan was going, but he still wasn't half as fast as him. He had been flying for about a minute when he felt it. It was an energy rising higher and higher. It was rising so high that now it greatly surpassed both 17 and 18 put together! The energy felt so familiar to Trunks, yet he couldn't put his finger on whose it was, then it hit him. It hit him like a freight train. The energy was Gohan's. And just as rapidly as the energy had gone up, it flew away. Trunks flew even faster to the scene. When he arrived he was on a deserted street. There was no sign of Gohan anywhere, but two people were there. Well more like one person and one android. #17 was on the ground, extremely burnt from a ki blast that Gohan must have shot at him. Next to him was Videl. But it wasn't the usual happy Videl he was so used to seeing; this Videl was different, much different. This Videl was dead. Anger pulsed through his veins; he realized why Gohan had taken off so fast now. Gohan had figured out the #17 was after Videl, except he had been too late. 

Trunk's anger was becoming greater and greater, and with a sudden burst of rage his hair shot up like he had seen Gohan's do on a number of occasions, his eyes turned green, and a golden aura formed around his body. He wanted revenge for what had been done to Videl, and he planned to get it. 

Trunks charged at the downed 17, but even in his weakened state he easily dodged Trunk's attacks. He was dodging gracefully, but he knew he didn't have enough energy to attack, so with a quick blast that caught Trunks off guard, but didn't hurt him. #17 shot into the air and flew away so fast that even with his new strength Trunks new he would never be able to catch him. He slowly slumped down on the street, rain falling over his entire body. 

"Go...Gohan. Gohan please come back." Trunks cried, after that day though, he never saw Gohan again.

****END! *****

A/n: maybe it wasn't as short as I thought it would be but it isn't quite as long as I hoped for. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!


	10. Reflection on the past, living in the wh...

A/n: Damn. I haven't updated this story in..... hmm..... forever seems like the right amount of time. Well I'm sure what I'm going to do next will probably disappoint many of you who read this, but you have to read it to know what I mean. Sorry if you don't like it but hey, it's better than nothing....

****

Reflection on the past, living in the whiteness

*A short time after the Cell Games*

Gohan sat alone surrounded by the utter and empty whiteness, which less then a week ago he had called home. He hated this place. He had hoped that after he and his father had left it he would never have to go back. But here he was once again, but this time it wasn't just for a day, it was for the rest of his immortal life.

He fell to his knees, letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely. He began to reflect on recent things that had been happening. Everyone training to defeat the androids, his father fighting the androids, his father getting sick, him becoming a super-saiyan when dreaded Android 19 almost killed his dad, him killing Android 19, the fight against androids 17 and 18, how they lost so bad to them, android 16 being a lover of life, cell coming, cell absorbing 17, him in his father training in the hyperbolic time chamber to become stronger to defeat cell, his father's fight with cell, then his fight with cell. This last memory stuck in his head like a pin in a cushion. He could remember every last detail of it.

He had easily overpowered cell; he then began to torture the savage beast. That's when cell did something nobody expected. Cell began to self-destruct. It was horrible. Gohan couldn't hit him or he would blow up, but there was still one thing he could do. He could have done what his father had done instead. He could have used Instant Transmission.

His father had taught him Instant Transmission while they were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He had figured that it would come in handy sometime. Gohan was angry with himself for not using it. He could have taken Cell away to self-destruct, but instead he was scarred stiff like the weak 11-year-old that he was. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was what happened after it. Trunks was killed.

Cell had came back, stronger then ever. He had killed Trunks with one blow, and then easily knocked Vegeta around. That was it. He had finally had enough. With a scream of rage his hair grew all the way down to his knees, as his eyebrows slowly began to disappear. His power sky rocketed, now he was more than 5 times stronger then Cell without even trying. With one last scream he finished his transformation. He was now a super-saiyan 3.

He cupped his hands at his side then began chanting the ever too familiar words. Cell saw what he was doing and knew he only had one chance, he had to try and counter it. Cell mimicked Gohan in his stance, as he too began to charge up a Kamehame wave. After that all was history.

Gohan rolled over as more tears came down his face from remembering what had happened to his father. His father said it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. He could have left and came back. He was immortal, he wouldn't have died. What happened after that was even more shocking though. The entire senshi went to the lookout to use the dragonballs, There first wish was for everyone that cell had killed to be brought back to life. The 2nd was for Goku to be brought back, but that one didn't work quite as well as the first. Goku hadn't wanted to come back. He said that it was his fault that every evil had come to earth, and if he wasn't there then it would be a much safer place. The connection between them was then cut off.

The Z-Senshi didn't take this news too good. They all blamed Gohan for the death of Goku, well everyone except Piccolo and Dende. They had ganged up on him while he was still weak from the fight against cell, then they did the unthinkable. They picked him up and threw him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo tried to stop them but he stood no chance. They had gotten Gohan, but Piccolo still could help a little. He rushed to the eternal dragon and made his final wish. He wished Gohan would look the same now forever. He knew it didn't seem like much of a wish but it would at least help preserve his body until he could find something else to do. He was planning on trying to rescue Gohan when the others left when Vegeta did something only he could do, he final flashed the door.

So Gohan was trapped. He was trapped in here forever. Well at least that was what all of the Z-Senshi thought as they went on with their lives. But they were wrong, oh so wrong. Gohan made a pledge to himself that he would get out one day, and when that day came they would pay, oh how they would pay. Gohan then stood up and began to train.

***END!****

a/n: so? What do you think? I hope you liked it even though I skipped a good deal of stuff. I'll try to get the next update out soon. Please review!


	11. Ideas and Stories

A/n: Well I guess you all really did like that last chapter. And one note too dragous: Hell would be much better than what they are going to go through.

****

The Ideas and Stories

Goten sat on the hard wooden floor in the corner of his dark room. Once again he had messed up. He had angered his "father" again. Goten didn't like to call the mom that his mother married father but he was forced to. His father was strong, much stronger then him. Hell his father had beat cell! (a/n: no it isn't hercule!) There was no way anyone could stand up to him. Tears began to form in Goten's eyes, as he tried hard to fight them back. No 7-year-old should have to live a life like this. 

Slowly he began to massage his right elbow, which was red and sore. He cringed in pain when he touched it, but after a little while it began to feel better. 

'Tomorrow is another day' he thought to himself. Oh how very wrong he was.

****/***

Train. Gohan drilled this word into his head day after day, hour after hour. That was all he did. He trained and trained. He'd find a way out, and when he did he didn't just want to be stronger then them, he had already been stronger when he was trapped, but he wanted to dwarf them in power without even powering up. He wanted to see them as flys that he could simply swat down with a quick flick of his wrist. When he achieved this power, this ultimate power, he knew he would get out. Something inside of him told him he wouldn't be trapped in there forever.

*/*

Goten woke up early and quietly flew out his window. He had made plans to meet up with his best friend this morning. He knew he was just risking another beating from his mother but he would risk it. Trunks was the only one he could talk to, the only one that somewhat understands.

He had actually met Trunks by accident. Trunks had run away from his family, and Goten had met him in the woods outside his home. Ever since then they had just hit it off, instantly becoming friends. Trunks shared his stories, about how his father would beat him sometimes and how his mother just pretended like it was happening. Goten also shared his stories with Trunks. Just thinking about this made him remember the easily worst one.

Goten had been about 5. He had gone out fishing, which he did quite often, but had been out later then when he was ordered to be back. For this his mother made him pay. She had been in a bad mood for some reason that day, but it always seemed like that day of the year she was always ticked off (a/n: since I don't know the exact date I'm just going to tell you it is the day of the Cell Games). She had somehow came to the conclusion that 100 hits would be a fair punishment, and with that she got out her frying pan and just started hitting him over and over with all her might. Then around hit 50 Goten did something he had never done before, he reached up and grabbed her arm. Chichi was shocked at this action, and at the fact that his grip was to strong for her to break. She then called for her husband, his "father", to come and solve the problem. He solved the problem all right. About 20 ki blasts got it through Goten's head that he never wanted to do that again. Goten had had marks on him for weeks after that.

As Goten walked he slowly began to cry, right up until he realized he had arrived at where he and Trunks were supposed to meet, but instead his only other friend was there, Piccolo.

Piccolo stared at the boy as he cried. He hated to see the boy cry. The boy reminded him so much of Gohan. 

Gohan. The name alone brought tears to his eyes. But never did he mention Gohan's name. Goten didn't know about Gohan. Goten didn't know that he wasn't an only child, that in reality he had an older brother. Piccolo planned on telling him someday, he just didn't know when. He wanted to wait until the time was right.

"What's wrong Goten?" Piccolo asked in a caring voice, very unlike him.

"I was just thinking about my life. I wish it was different. I wish I was never born! Well no I guess I don't, I'm glad I was born, but I wish my father wasn't living with me. I hate him. I hate him so much it makes me sick."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Piccolo asked, challenging Goten to take action.

"I've tried Mr. Piccolo!" Goten didn't know why but this made Piccolo start to cry softly. "I've tried many times! He is just way to powerful for me!"

"I know Goten, I know. In my current condition he is too powerful for me to beat too. I haven't trained in about 7 years, I haven't eaten any food, and I've drank as little water as possible. I could barley beat most humans in this state! But don't give up hope Goten, Gohan never would."

"Gohan?" Goten asked confused. Piccolo slapped himself upside the head for letting it slip. He hadn't meant to but it had just came out.

"Well now that you know his name I might as well tell you about him." Just then Trunks arrived. "Trunks don't even say a word. I'm about to explain a very important story to you two and I don't want to be interrupted." Trunks simply nodded his head. "Okay Goten did you ever dream about having a brother?" Goten nodded his head, not seeing where this was going. "Well you really shouldn't just be dreaming, because you really do. Well more like you had a brother."

"You mean he's... *gulp* dead?"

"Don't interrupt me! And no he isn't dead, but he might as well be. Okay if I'm going to tell this story I might as well start at the beginning. You see there are these magical balls called Dragon Balls..."

*/*

Goten sat with his mouth hanging open, dumb struck at what he had just heard. He, Son Goten, had an older brother. Also, his older brother was strong. And if what Mr. Piccolo had said was true, his father had defeated cell, his brother had. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Trunks, I just had an idea that could fix our lives forever more."

"What? What could possibly do that?" Trunks asked doubtingly.

"Well if everything Mr. Piccolo said was true, then all we need to do is..."

***END!***

a/n: okay this chapter wasn't quite as good as the last one but I like it. Here are a few questions for you to guess at. Who is Goten's stepfather? What is Goten's plan? And how will Gohan ever escape? 2 of these should be answered in the next chapter. Please Review!


	12. Disappearing

A/n: Okay I got one review asking me if I knew that one day in the real world is a year in the hyperbolic time chamber. Yes I did know that and that is one of the reasons I chose to use it as his prison. Also there are only two ways to get out of the time chamber once the door is gone. One is to do as Buu did and scream really loud, but I didn't think that was the best idea so I'm not going to use it. The other... well the other is about to be mentioned in this chapter!

****

Disappearing

Gohan tossed and turned on the cold, white floor. He used to have a bed to sleep in and food to eat, but that was all gone now. A bad accident involving a stray ki blasts from one of his intense training sessions had taken care of that. Gohan finally decided that was enough resting, and he got up and looked at his little homemade calendar. It really wasn't much of a calendar. All it was, was a whole bunch of tally marks, and when it reached 365 he marked a year next to it. He studied it as it then dwelled on him. Another year was up, and still he had found no way out. According to this calendar Gohan was roughly 2,600 years old. Gohan just stared at it.

"Yet again another day goes year goes by and still I have no way out, but I do not fret. I know that when the time is right I'll get out of this hellhole, and by god anyone who crosses me then will be screwed....

*/*

Trunks and Goten snuck stealthfully around capsule corporations. They quietly opened a door to lab 3, where all of the inventions that weren't sold were kept. They had one objective in mind, and to achieve that they needed one main thing, the dragon radar.

*/*

Punches were being thrown faster then the speed of light, sonic booms coming off of each one, kicks faster then even Gohan could see, and ki blasts that would have been able to destroy 50 Cells and a couple galaxies with great ease. Gohan started shooting as many ki blasts as he could, 100 per second. He then stopped then all in midair and slowly began to turn them around. This was the way he ended all of his training sessions. All the ki blasts then rocketed toward him. He stuck his arms straight out to the side, readying himself to take the blast head on. As the blasts hit his body immense pain seared through it. They were trying to rip at his body, tear him in two. Suddenly all the pain stopped and the blasts disappeared, leaving behind a wore out, and slightly singed, Gohan.

*/*

Goten dived back into the ocean, still unable to find the dragonball. They had already collected the 3, 5,6, and 7 star dragonballs, so that meant they only had 3 left. Goten took another deep breath of air and went back under. He was under a long, long time this time.

"Oh shit!" Trunks said aloud worried for his only friend. "GOTEN! GOTEN GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Goten had been under the water for over 6 minutes, which not many people could do. "GOTEN IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAT I'LL..."

"You'll what?" A laughing Goten said, as he popped up behind Trunks, the 4 star dragonball clutched in his hand.

*/*

Gohan was meditating when it happened. It scarred him senseless when it began, but he knew that it was what he had been waiting for all these years. The only reason it really scarred him was because it had occurred during his meditation, and nothing seemed to be able to knock him out of that. Only one other time had that ever happened and that was about 2,000 years ago when a ki blast he forgot about from his last training session had decided to come back and strike his owner while he was unready. Gohan stared down at his hand, well not at his hand really. More like he stared at where his hand was supposed to be, but his hand was disappearing, slowly fading away to kami knows where. And it didn't stop with his hand; slowly his entire arm began to fade.

*/*

Goten and Trunks stood awe stucken in front of the monstrous beast named Shenron. 

"Speak your two wishes." He said in a deep, commanding, voice.

"Our first wish will be..." Trunks looked over at Goten, trying to decide what to wish for. Piccolo had forgot to mention they had two wishes!

"Our first wish will be for..." Goten tried to think of something both he and Trunks wanted.

"I GOT IT!" He screamed with glee as the answer popped into his head. "We wish we were both stronger then our dads!" Trunks started jumping with joy at the thought, but he quickly got his spirit broken.

"That cannot be done. I can not grant strength (a/n: I don't know if he can or not but if he could why wouldn't the Z-Fighters just wish to be a whole lot stronger then all the bad guys they faced?) Now state your second wish."

"WHAT!? Well we only wanted one wish anyways. Our wish will be for..."

*/*

Gohan felt it. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable. It was like his soul being ripped out of his chest, then stuck in a warm, relaxing shower. Part of it hurt like hell, but the other part canceled it out and made it feel good. Gohan knew what was happening. His entire body was disappearing and then it was reappearing somewhere else. His world then went from white to black, then almost instantly colors filled his eyes. But he wasn't paying attention to them. He was more concerned on the two boys in front of him. One who looked like a child version of his father, and the other had Vegeta's looks, but purple, smooth hair.

***END!***

a/n: okay it was slightly rushed but hey? Better then anything else I could have come up with. The next chapter isn't going to be all to good, but the one after that should be cool!


	13. The Gathering

A/n: This chapter is probably going to be boring to write, and most likely boring for you to read, but some chapters just have to be like that or the story don't work. 

****

The Gathering

Trunks and Goten stared at the boy in front of them, their jaws hanging open. Not only was he so muscular that it looked like he could flick his finger and destroy the world, the energy radiating off him in was enormous. Simply gigantic. He then opened his mouth and croaked out words and in hoarse voice, like he hadn't used it in a very long time.

"Tr...Trunks? Trunks is that you?" Goten was slightly hurt that Gohan knew Trunks, his best friend, yet he didn't even know him.

"Yes... but how did you know who I am?" Trunks asked, shocked at the fact that a total stranger knew him.

"A couple of ways really." Gohan said speaking in a more smooth voice now. "One I remember you when you came back from the future, another is I used to hold you when you were a baby." Trunks was shocked at both of these things. Goten finally found his voice.

"Are you... *gulp* my Gohan?"

"Yes, yes I am, even though I haven't been called that for a very long time. And who are you?"

"Well I'm your little brother, Goten.

*/*

Piccolo's eyes lit up with joy as he felt a familiar ki appear out of no where. He instantly knew who it was, but he didn't take off towards him, like he so urged to do. First he felt the area around him.

"Obviously Trunks and Goten got their wish. Gohan is back. Good lord Gohan is finally back." Tears of joy feel from his eyes. "Gohan. Oh Gohan how I missed you." Piccolo the shot into the air and flew towards him as fast as he could.

*/*

Gohan was shocked, even though he didn't show it one bit on his face. He had a little brother. Him, Gohan, had had a little brother all these years, and he didn't even know about it. He then noticed as tears began to stream down the little boy's eyes. That was the first time he got a good look at the boy. Goten had a deep scar going across his forehead, along with many cuts and scratches on his face. His arms were scrawny looking, and across his upper-left arm, he had a deep gash that looked like it had only stopped bleeding recently. Gohan looked down at the boy's legs (he's wearing shorts). He saw what he expected, but hoped he wouldn't see. His kneecaps were scarred up and his legs had many scabs on them. Something had obviously gone wrong in his absence.

"Gohan.... Gohan I'm so glad you are here."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Goten, but I have a question for you. Why did you wish me back?"

*/*

Krillin and Tien felt it. They felt an enormous energy that reminded them of waves coming up to a beach. Wave after wave they felt his energy. The energy was simply gigantic. It had to be at least 10 times stronger then Vegeta when he was at full power, and that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that the energy feeling like waves only meant one thing, Gohan was obviously resting. They both jumped up and headed to the door before one of them stopped to say, "That brat of a son I have! He will pay for this! This was obviously his doing!" With nothing more to be said they took off to where the 3 were.

*/*

Another tear ran down Goten's face at this question. "Well me and Trunks brought you here for help, Gohan. We want, no we NEED your help. You're the only one who can do it. Gohan please?" Tears began to flow freely from the boy's face as he began to cry. "Gohan please! You're the only one!"

Gohan immediately felt deeply for the boy. He had none his brother for a mere 5 minutes, yet he already felt that he owed him something, for not being there with him. He took a step forward and embraced his brother in a hug, gently patting his back as the boy cried uncontrollably. 

"Don't worry Goten. I am here now, and now everything will be okay. But before I can fix anything, I am going to need to know what is wrong."

*/*

Vegeta stopped right in the middle of his training. He slowly began to turn around toward the source of what had made him stop. 

"Oh my fucking god. (a/n: sorry is vulgar language offends you but I grew up hearing it so I'm so used to it) Good lord it can't be? NO! I LOOKED HIM AWAY 7 YEARS AGO! THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD BE OUT! NO IT IS UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!" But no matter how much he wanted to deny it he knew that he was wrong. Gohan was back, and there was nothing that could stop him now. Vegeta shot straight through the roof of the gravity room, floating in the blue sky. He then took off to where he felt the boy's ki.

***end!****

a/n: okay this is really short and I know that but it got the job done. I said everything I wanted to say, and even had a small touchy moment between Goten and Gohan. Well I really hoped you liked it even though I didn't think it was all that good. But just wait til the next chapter... now that will be a doozy!


	14. Anger refueled, warmth in the hate

A/n: I got a couple interesting reviews. First someone asked why Goku didn't do anything. Well I hadn't really thought about it but now that you mentioned it can answer that question later. Just wait until Gohan goes to sleep. Also someone said that they thought Gohan would be evil, but he was acting good. Well you can be the judge of whether or not Gohan is good or evil... just wait until the end of this chapter and the rest of the story.... by then I'm sure you will change your opinion. That Deadbeat Holiday thing is cool. It's one of my favorite songs yet I didn't even think about that. And BTW this chapter should be a little longer then most of the other ones. Now on to the story!

****

Anger refueled, warmth in the hate

Gohan was shocked at the news of what had been going on in his 7-year absence. The news of Piccolo not training and getting sick hit Gohan hard. There were very few people who Gohan loved, and Piccolo just so happened to rank quite high up on that list. Gohan was about to mention something about this to Goten, when all of a sudden Vegeta landed in front of him.

"BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Vegeta boomed in a commanding voice.

"I...I...I..." Trunks stammered, thinking Vegeta was talking to him.

"I'm back Vegeta. I'm back and I'm more unstoppable then before, because this time I won't let you catch me off guard. I'm read for it this time. Nothing can stop me now."

"But.... but how?" Vegeta asked, hidden fear evident in his voice.

"Thanks to your son, and my brother." As Gohan said this he motioned to Trunks and Goten, who Vegeta saw for the first time.

"What?! TRUNKS! YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE FOR THIS!" Vegeta charged at a scarred Trunks, so fast nobody could see it, except for Gohan. To Gohan it looked like Vegeta was walking very slowly, like the pace of a toddler. Right before Vegeta's fist met with Trunk's face, Gohan shot right in front of him. Vegeta's fist smashed dead on into Gohan's face, cracking just about every bone in his fist.

"AH! WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE!"

"How dare you try to strike your own son?" Gohan said, ignoring everything Vegeta was saying. "Someone who is half you're size, and not even at 1/100 of your power. I'll teach you!" Gohan quickly, so fast Vegeta couldn't even see, pointed his right hand toward Vegeta, he then curled all of his fingers down except for his index and middle. Quickly he brought the fingers together and apart 5 times, shooting 5 energy beams around Vegeta, which carried him back and pinned him against a mountain (If you couldn't tell what I was talking about think about the fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta and how Vegeta trapped Goku with those energy beams). 

Trunks was shocked to see someone man handle his dad so easily. 'Gohan has such a great power, and it looks like he is hardly trying!' Gohan was about to go finish Vegeta, when three new people came, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. 

'Great.' Gohan thought with a smirk on his face. 'Now I can have some real fun. Now lets see. Yamcha is a wimp and I never really liked him so I might as well kill him off first. Now the other two shall pay dearly. They both hurt Goten, they both hurt him bad, and I wasn't there to protect him from it for 7 years, so I shall have my revenge now!'

Gohan quickly shot 4 energy blasts at Yamcha, 2 taking off his legs and the other two taking off his arms. He quickly fell out of the air, and landing on the ground screaming in pain as blood shot everywhere. Gohan left him there to die.

Gohan then flew into the air and grabbed both of them by their ankles. Tien's ankle in his right hand and Krillin's ankle in his left. He then swung them forward, making them both connect with each other, cracking many ribs. He let loose his grasp, and watched as the fell to earth. They were going way to slow for Gohan's liking, so he shot an extremely weak, for him at least, ki blast knocking them into the ground with the force of a punch from Cell.

They both landed at the same time, creating giant craters in the ground. 

"Well Tien that seems like enough from you, and I would give you a painless death if it wasn't for one thing, you helped hurt Goten!" Tien the began to rise, he rose and rose until he was a good 100 feet off the ground. He tried to stop, he tried to move his body back down, except he had no control over his body. He had no will of his own. He could only think right now, and that wasn't doing him any good. Tien's body then began to shake, and he could feel the great pain. It was like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Right before Tien exploded, he heard one thing, Gohan's menacing laughter. BOOM!

Tien exploded in a big cloud of smoke, nothing remaining of him. Gohan then turned his head towards Krillin. "After Vegeta." He then shot beams similar to the ones he shot at Vegeta towards Krillin, this time strapping him to the ground. He then flew over to the prince of saiyans.

"Well well well, if it isn't my almighty price, Vegeta." Gohan landed right in front of him. "Well at least one saiyan has gotten the unlimited power," Gohan smacked Vegeta's face to the right, "Unlimited strength," He then smacked his face to the left, "Immortality," he smacked his face back to the right, "But guess what Vegeta?" He said while lifting Vegeta's chin with two fingers. "It wasn't you!" This set Vegeta off. A golden aura quickly engulfed him, and it grew bigger and bigger as his hair grew longer. Vegeta had ascended to the second level.

"Wow Vegeta, I am really impressed." Gohan said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "You reached the power I had when I was merely 11!"

"But Gohan?" Goten asked from behind him, finally being able to find words. "Aren't you 11 right now?"

"No Goten I am not," Gohan said in a kind, caring voice. "I was 11 when I defeated Cell. Now I am around 2,600 years old. 11 was a long time ago."

"But how did you get that old?! Cell was only 7 years ago!"

"Too you it was only 7 years Goten, but to me it was over 2 and ½ millenniums ago! They trapped me Goten. They trapped me inside a place much worse then Hell. At least in Hell you aren't alone. But I was all alone. I was all by myself. The only way I got any interaction was when I used my split form technique. I was in there for years. A day out here is 1 year in there. And I was in there for 7 years out here, which makes me old beyond comprehension! I am probably the oldest living thing in the universe. But also, I am probably the strongest." Gohan the shot an effortless ki blast at Vegeta's face, blasting him into the next dimension. 

Gohan slowly began to make his way back towards Krillin. "Now for my revenge on you." Krillin began to float in the air as the energy bands disappeared. Krillin suddenly fell to the ground, but he didn't run. He knew he didn't have a chance, and running would just make it worse. He was going to die fighting, die like a man.

"Well I'm glad to see you're back Gohan. I always knew you would find a way out. I knew you would escape, I've been readying myself for this day for 7 years now. I am ready to die." Krillin then held out both his arms, revealing his open chest.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think so. You're not getting off that easily. You will pay for what you did to Goten."

Krillin's face turned red with anger as he saw his plan fail. 'Got to go to plan 2 then. Get him angry and hope it is quick.'

"Well at least I have had a good life. I got to grow up with your dad who you killed. I got to go to Namek where you failed against Frieza. I got to beat the hell out of your idiot brother Goten, and I got to get your mom in bed." Just like Krillin had hoped, this set Gohan over the edge. His hair stayed black, but from his waste up to his neck he grew red hair. His hair grew down to his knees, and over his left eye, a giant red mark appeared. His eye's turned silver and a golden aura shot out around him. (a/n: I know this isn't how super saiyan 4 transformation goes but I think I like my description a little more) His aura stretched out for hundred's of yards, and the 3 people who felt it each felt something different.

Krillin felt hatred in the aura. It was just then that is struck him what he had done. He had caused this. It was his fault. He had trapped a merely 11-year-old in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because he lost his nerve during a fight. He had caused all this pain. He knew he deserved what he was about to get. He knew he deserved it and much, much more.

Trunks felt power. So much power coming from such a little source. He loved that power, he wanted that power, he NEEDED that power.

Goten felt something completely different from the other two. He didn't feel power, he didn't feel hatred, instead he felt love and warmth in there. The aura warmed him, he knew that as long as Gohan was their nothing was going to happen to him again. He knew all he had to do was ask and Gohan would push his limits to help him. He felt the love Gohan had for him in there. He wanted nothing more then to just lap up the warmth and love and stay there forever. Just being there with his brother was enough, he knew he never needed another thing in the world. 

"MA...." Gohan put his hands over his head as he began to charge up his favorite attack. "SEN....." A golden orb of energy began to form. "KO!" The energy shot out, engulfing Krillin's body.

***END!***

a/n: Well I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Okay now I got something to ask of you readers. Will someone explain Dragonball AF to me? Please? Please review!


	15. Goodbye Mommy

A/n: This chapter isn't too interesting and will probably pretty short. But it does do what I want it to and lead up to the next chapter, which should be quite interesting.

****

Goodbye Mommy

As the golden aura around Gohan disappeared, along with all his red fur, Piccolo landed 10 feet behind the boy.

"Go...Gohan? Gohan! Its really you Gohan!" Piccolo's eye began to water as tears started to flow from them. Gohan turned around to see his old mentor, and his greatest friend. He quickly rushed forward and embraced his 7-foot friend. Piccolo tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling but his attempt was futile.

"I missed you so much Gohan. I knew you would come back someday. I knew you wouldn't leave me here to live a life without friends or hope. You are like a son to me Gohan. I just wish I could have found a way to get you out faster.

"Its okay Mr. Piccolo," Gohan held on tighter, trying to fight tears of joy, "I missed you. I missed you more then I missed anybody. You are like my second father. You were and still are my greatest friend! I owe my life to you Piccolo; you've saved it so many times. You saved me from Nappa when I was a mere child. You tried to stop them from locking me away. You told Goten and Trunks about the dragonballs. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here right now, and probably never would!" 

*/*

After about an hour Piccolo finally finished telling his story. He had told Gohan everything that had been happening for the past 7 years. About Vegeta hurting Trunks and abusing Bulma. About Krillin and ChiChi both being cruel to Goten. He told him about how Chatzou (sp?) had gotten sick and died. He told him about how Lunch had divorced Tien, then found dead a week later. He even told him about how Master Roshi had been killed by Krillin. Obviously Roshi had thought of the idea to use the dragonballs to wish Gohan back, but he messed up by letting his idea out and Krillin killed him, afraid of what would happen if Gohan was to be let loose. Piccolo even went as far to tell Gohan about how Hercule had stole his credit for defeating Cell. 

"Well thank you for the information Piccolo. I've already handled most of those problems but I still have 2 left."

"2? But I can only think of one thing you have left to do Gohan."

"The other will be a surprise Mr. Piccolo. I think I am going to take a page out of Cell's book on how to do it though."

*/*

Gohan slowly pushed the door open, not wanting his mother to hear. Unfortunately, for ChiChi at least, she was in the kitchen, right by the door.

"Hello ChiChi." Gohan said in an emotionless voice. She whipped her head around to see who the intruder was, only to be shocked at was she saw.

"Go...GOHAN! OH MY POOR BABY BOY!" ChiChi tried to rush forward and hug Gohan, but he simply sent her flying back with a mind shot.

"Poor baby boy now is it? What was it 7 years ago? Oh wait, I think I remember hearing you call me a murder, a sadistic, cold-blooded killer. Yeah that was it wasn't it?" ChiChi began to shake in fear, she knew he wouldn't have forgotten. He could have been trapped in there for 10 more regular years and he wouldn't have forgotten.

"Gohan.... I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't mean those things. I would have tried to get you out but there was no way." All she was trying to do was buy time. She was hoping Krillin would come back and save her. She had forgotten just how strong Gohan was.

"You lying bitch! You didn't try to get me out! You didn't try to fucking help me! If you cared one ounce you wouldn't have beaten Goten into one inch of his life every time he did something wrong!"

ChiChi knew that she had no time left for waiting, she knew that Gohan was going to do it now! She did the only thing she could think of. 

"KRILLIN!" ChiChi screamed his name, hoping beyond hope he would show up and save her. "KRILLIN!"

"Scream. Scream until your voice is raw and you can't breathe anymore. It won't do you any good. He won't come to help you, I've already made sure of that." Gohan then laughed an evil laugh, a laugh so evil that Beelzebub himself would have been afraid.

"Don't worry mother-dearest, I'll make sure it is really painful for you." Gohan then rushed forward and grabbed her throat with his right hand. He lifted her into the air and slowly began to crush her trachea. After crushing her windpipe he through her right out the window and clear into the woods, where she would die her painful death.

*/*

Gohan tucked Goten and Trunks into a bed, as he softly patted them on the head. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillow, obviously this day had taken a lot out of them.

They were in the Son Residence, in Goten's room. Gohan had decided he would visit Bulma tomorrow and that Trunks should stay over here tonight. Gohan wished he could sleep peacefully like them. That was one of the only good things that had happened for him while he was in the hyperbolic time chamber. The time chamber was a totally different dimension then the one they lived in now. While in there something happened to Gohan that hadn't happened since that fateful day against Frieza. When he went to sleep he actually slept; he didn't go into the Otherworld. But now he had no doubt he would. He really wished he wouldn't but he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. 

"Well maybe I can go to sleep in the Otherworld," Gohan said to his shadow, he then laid down and went to sleep.

***END!***

a/n: Okay I got a review asking me a question I don't understand. Hirokono: You asked couldn't they have brought Mirai Trunks with the Dragon Balls? I don't get what this question is referring too so if you'd kinda tell me I'd appreciate it. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	16. Trouble in the Otherworld

A/n: Okay I was really hoping to get some more reviews on how you all wanted my story to end. But you know what this chapter doesn't depend on that too much so you all can still answer! Please! If you leave a review just simply put you want a happy ending or you want a sad ending! I'm hoping to get at least 10 results to see which is more popular! Now fair warning this chapter is going to be REALLY short so please don't complain about it. The others will usually always be longer then this but since not enough people responded I don't want to go to far into it and then have to change the way the story is going. Okay now on to my story.....

****

Trouble in the Otherworld

Winds whipped around Gohan as his body was being transported into the next dimension. It was a very odd feeling. He could feel his soul being ripped from his body, yet his strength and mind remaining in it. He would never get used to the feeling, no matter how many times it happened to him. He then felt his soul reentering his body and then his feet on soft grass.

"Go...GOHAN!? IS THAT YOU GOHAN?" Goku screamed with his loudest voice, he soon paid for it though as Pikon landed a punch in his jaw. 

"You shouldn't let your guard down Goku." He said in a semi mocking tone.

"We'll continue this later Pikon. I have much more important business to address right now." Goku then dropped out of his SSJ form and started flying over to Gohan, leaving a very shocked Pikon behind.

*/*

Gohan saw his father flying over to him. He saw the shocked look on his face. He knew his father hadn't had a clue what had been going on, but he was still angry with him too. He hadn't stopped them. He hadn't prevented them from trapping him. He didn't stop Krillin and ChiChi from having their ways with Goten. He would also pay for his insolence.

*/*

Before Goku knew what hit him he was on the ground, in a world of pain. How he got there he didn't know, but as soon as he looked up he realized it. It had been Gohan.

*/*

Gohan flew at his dad, striking him into the ground. He then floated over him as Goku's head turned toward him. Suddenly Gohan was hit with a wave of fire...

*/*

After he had recovered from the shock at Goku dropping out of one of their fights Pikon had gone to see what was so important. When he saw Gohan knock Goku out of the sky he knew it was bad news, and he would have to finish this fast. He started waving his arms in front of himself, gathering an enormous amount of energy. He then extended his two fists together and stuck his arms straight out. He began to spin around, and when he completed his circle he screamed, "THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!" First bolts of lightening escaped his fists, then an all out hell fire was shot at Gohan.

*/*

Goku stared at his son, not angry with him but more confused why he had done such a thing. Seconds later he couldn't see his son any more though, all he could see was a giant thing of fire. 

"NO!!!" He screamed, but it was far too late. The attack had already hit him full force. 'There is no way Gohan could have survived that attack! He wasn't even powered up or in a defensive position. Even I couldn't have handled that if it was me!' Goku was quickly proven wrong though as the smoke cleared to leave an unharmed, but very angry Gohan.

*/*

Pikon was shocked. His best attack hadn't even affected this boy! All it seemed to do was make him angry! He knew there was going to be hell to pay for using a sneak attack on him.

*/*

Gohan felt heat rush over his body, coming from his left side. The blast wasn't powerful at all, but it seemed like the person who sent it had put a lot of effort behind it. He knew that they were considered of great power where they were. After the smoke cleared he turned toward his green attacker. 

'How dare he attack me when my guard is down. Does he have no spine? Well I will show him.'

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK?" Pikon screamed in fear.

"Powerful? Powerful? HA! That isn't power! You've never seen true power! But you will... oh yes you will... I will teach you to attack someone from behind! I only got one question for you to ponder on before I eliminate you. Where does a dead person go when they die?" Gohan then instantly appeared in front of Pikon. "Well I don't know but you're about to find out." Gohan then quickly shot a blast that incinerated all of Pikon's body, not even leaving any dust behind.

***END!***

a/n: I never did like Pikon. I always found him annoying. Well I told you all it was going to be short. I hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter is going to be somewhat boring.... mostly only Gohan and Goku talking.... but the chapter after that I PROMISE will have some better fighting... even Gohan being forced into SSJ level 1. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter, story in general, AND HOW YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO END! 


	17. Drowning in your own Guilt

A/n: You know what? I've decided I'm going to use my happy, more interesting ending. This chapter is going to be somewhat boring but it will give you all (well at least one of you) what you wanted. You somehow guess what I was going to do pretty much so here ya go!

****

Drowning in your own Guilt

Gohan landed in front of his father, a grim look on his face.

"GOHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Goku hollered at his son in pure shock. It wasn't like Gohan to go out and just kill someone for no reason.

"He was getting quite annoying. Anyways he dared attack me. And just to top it off he considered himself strong!"

"What's happened to you?" Goku asked, just noticing one very unusual thing. "Why do you still look like you are 11? And why haven't you been coming here for the past 7 years? And..."

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Gohan screamed, enraged at his father's idiocy. "You know the answer to all of your questions! It's your fault! You could have stopped them but you didn't. You could have told them not to. I thought you loved me. For 11 years you had convinced me that you loved me, now I can see it was all just a charade!" Gohan once again did his energy band attack, strapping Goku to a near by mountain. 

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Goku asked, trying to control his temper and show sympathy for his son at the same time. Obviously something had happened. Something bad.

*/*

Pikon stared around him, looking to see where he was, but all he saw was blackness. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He closed his eyes only to find that it actually brightened the darkness. He recalled what had been happening, and then he remembered Gohan. He remembered how he had easily knocked Goku down, how he survived his strongest attack without even a scratch. What he remembered most though was what Gohan had asked him. Where do dead people go when they die?

"I'm dead again..." He said, only to cover his ears in an immense amount of pain. His voice echoed off the walls over 1000 times louder then he had actually said it. The pain from his own voice was excruciating. 

'I'm dead.' He thought to himself. 'Somebody killed me. That boy killed me and he looked like he was hardly trying. What scares me most though is that boy looked like he could be no older then 11....'

*/*

"You let them trap me father! How could you do that?" A tear began to run down Gohan's cheek.

"Let who trap you where?" Goku asked confused.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Gohan hollered, he was in no mood to be messed with right now. "You let them do it. You let them trap me in the HTC. I would have rather been in Hell! At least there I wouldn't have been by myself! But you let them put me in there, then leave me. They blew up the door and I couldn't escape. How could you father?"

"Who did this to you Gohan?" Goku asked, he had thought it would have been some evil villain. He sure wasn't expecting the answer he was about to get.

"You know who. Krillin did, along with Vegeta, and Tien and Yamcha. They were mad. Mad that I let you die. They blamed me for your death so they trapped me away. The only one who stuck up for me was Piccolo. Piccolo saved me. He made the wish for me to keep my body forever. This was all he could do. He was no match for Vegeta. And it is all because of you!" Gohan started crying almost uncontrollably. Goku wanted to go comfort his son, but his restraints were holding him back. He was slightly angered at being blamed though.

"How was it my fault Gohan?" He asked.

"WHAT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BLAME THIS ON ME TOO! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD US ALL YOU WOULD RATHER STAY DEAD! THIS ANGERED THEM! THEY DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITHOUT YOU SO THEY TOOK THEIR ANGER OUT ON ME!"

Goku suddenly felt a whirlpool of guilt swallow him. It had been his fault. But this did explain one thing....

"Gohan, I didn't know."

"What do you mean you didn't know? Of course you knew! You bastard! Now you're trying to make excuses! And I haven't even begun to explain the one thing that has set me off the most. It was bad enough that I was trapped in hell for 2,600 years but when I come out I learned I had a little brother and that I wasn't there to save him. I wasn't able to protect him! They beat him! They hurt him beyond belief. AND YOU JUST LET THEM!" Gohan then charged forward, punching Goku in the stomach and face over and over. Goku could do nothing to protect himself, he took every blow full force. After about a minute his anger cooled and he stepped back.

"I really didn't know Gohan. They blocked me out. They said you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. They said that they couldn't talk with me, it hurt them too much. They asked me to please stay out of their lives so I obeyed their wishes. The last time I talked with them was after they wished Trunks back. They wished him back about a year after Cell was killed and then they asked if I would come back. I still refused so they asked me not to communicate with them anymore because it would be too painful. I truly didn't know Gohan, but I am sorry."

"SORRY!? SORRY!? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE SORRY! SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK 2,600 YEARS OF MY LIFE! SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK ALL THE PAIN GOTEN HAS GONE THROUGH! SORRY NEVER DID ANYONE ANY GOOD!" Goku knew Gohan was right. He knew that no matter what he said he would never help. It was his fault. He should have realized it when they wouldn't let him talk with Gohan, when they didn't want to talk with him anymore. He should have done something. He couldn't have saved Gohan and even saved Goten. He could and should have stopped them. 'It is all... my... fault..." He thought to himself.

*/*

Kibito charged into the wooden hut. "Supreme Kai! We have an emergency!" 

"What kind of emergency can't be handled by the Grand Kai or the four other Kais?" Shin asked in his mystic voice. 

"Well actually we have TWO emergencies. One is the information that our scouts have picked up, Buu is receiving energy and Babadi is planning on bringing him back..."  
"And what is more important then that? The most important information is said last, yet you said this first. This could mean the end of the universe! What is more important then that?" Shin questioned.

"Gohan is back and he is angry, and that could mean not the end of just of the universe, but the end of the Otherworld too."

"Well just send Goku and Pikon out to deal with him then." Shin said, convinced he had easily solved the problem.

"Well we kind of can't do that sir."

"And why not?"

"Well.... Gohan has already dealt with Pikon. He killed him off with a simple flick of the wrist, and Goku is currently being held captive by him..."

*Gulp* "You mean Pikon is.... is dead? But that would mean he was sent into...."

"Yes," Kibito said answering him. "He was sent into Eternal Hell, where there is no way to escape."

*/*

Goku stared at the ground in front of him. Gohan had left. He said he would be back but he had more important business to take care of. Goku wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy blaming himself. 

'7 years! 7 GODDAMN YEARS! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT THEY COULD HAVE BEEN UP TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK! I can't believe I let this happen... I let him down. I let my son down. He thinks I hate him now. I don't hate him though. I love him. I hate myself. I caused all this pain. All because I didn't want to go back. I caused Gohan to suffer so much....."

***END!***

a/n: Don't worry Goku will suffer a lot more later. Right now he is just stewing in his own guilt. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I had a rather hard time writing it for some reason. Don't know why but I did. It is longer then I first thought it was going to be but I guess that is always a good thing. And now for something new I am going to do! Useless DBZ Trivia!!!! I figure I'll make the first question easy, then make each one harder and harder.

Question: Who is the only Kai to be a female? 

I figure might as well give you all some trivia to go along with the story. Please review and tell me how you all liked this chapter, the story in general, or just answer the question! 


	18. A Love Tarnished

A/n: Okay my reviews are starting to get a little bit odd.... I have one person who is obsessed with pants for some reason and another who is a psychopath who belongs in a mental institution.... But you know what? This just makes it more fun for me to read my reviews!!!!!! Please keep the insanity going! Okay now on to the story. Fair warning this will probably be my shortest chapter EVER! Please don't complain about the length. I PROMISE my others will be longer!

****

A love tarnished

Gohan landed in front of Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and ChiChi floating behind him, obviously in no control of their bodies. 

"Wha.... How are they here?" Goku asked, obviously confused.

"Well I brought them here of course. I went down to the HFIL and brought them here myself." Gohan replied, his voice like an evil smirk cutting its way into Goku's mind.

"You mean they're dead! How did they all die?!" Goku screamed, his mind finally processing the information.

"That was also my doing," Pride dripping off of his every word. "I killed them all. Hmm... Let's see. First I killed Yamcha, then Tien. Next Vegeta died, then Krillin got on my nerves so he had to go too. And finally I killed this bitch here." With this Gohan pointed with his head toward his so-called mother.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER IN THAT FASION!" Goku was irate, his power level slowly rising. 

"MOTHER?! SHE ISN'T A FUCKING MOTHER! SHE DIDN'T ONCE TRY TO SAVE ME! SHE LEFT ME THERE TO DIE! SHE MARRIED THAT BASTARD!" This time Gohan gestured with his head toward Krillin. "SHE BEAT GOTEN, A DEFENSLESS 7 YEAR OLD! WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER IS THAT? REALLY ANSWER ME! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING MOTHER IS THAT!"

"SHE WHAT?!" This news shocked Goku. So many things at once hitting him. The fact that his wife, whom he loved dearly, remarried, didn't try and save Gohan, AND hurt Goten was a heavy load for him to process. His mind fueled with anger he couldn't think of a simple thing to do. The person whom he had once loved he now, in less the 30 seconds, had grown to hate with a great passion. His hair began to stand straight up, turning gold in the process. He was fighting against his restraints. He wanted loose so badly. He didn't want to go after Gohan though. No that wasn't the case at all. He wanted out to get someone else. He wanted lose to get ChiChi.

Gohan saw this, he knew his father was after her blood, and he would be happy to let it happen. He released the bands of energy that were holding Goku back, and in a flash Goku was in front of ChiChi, his fist extended in her stomach. Saliva mixed with blood came out of her mouth as she bent over in pain. Goku spun his hand around, knocking her in the back of the head, which shot her into the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Krillin screamed as he charged at Goku, only to meet the same fate. 

"I...hate...you." Goku said in a shaky voice, tears running down his cheeks. "You caused all this pain. You hurt my boys, the two I love most.... for this I truly hate you. I hope you lived a nice life, because now you will be joining Pikon."

Goku began to charge up a blast, a rather strong blast. "NOW DIE!" He fired the blast straight at the couple, who were laying in the same crater. The blast hit with a tremendous force of golden light. It was so strong even Gohan had to cover his face. The others were thrown back by the blast, not able to protect themselves because they couldn't move (Gohan released Krillin to make things more interesting). When the light died, and the dust cleared, all that was left was a giant crater, and burnt ashes on the bottom of it....

***END!***

a/n: 2 down! And Goku stole Gohan's fun! Well that's okay because trust me, Gohan will have tons of time to have fun... Now on to the trivia. The answer to last chapters question is the East Kai! A few of you all got it and good for you! Consider yourselfs smart because a lot of people missed it! Okay now for this weeks!

Trivia: Who was Goku's VERY FIRST opponent in a real tournament? (This is from Dragonball right after Master Roshi trained them. The first one with Goku and Krillin. This does NOT include the preliminaries!)

Okay please review! 


	19. The Battle is Set

A/n: Me so hungry.... me want food... me NEED food! FOOD! GIVE ME FOOD! I'm going to die here soon if nobody gives me any food. With that in mind let's go to the story...

****

The Battle is Set

Goku's anger began to calm, but only a little. He knew he would need that anger, he knew he would need every ounce of it so he tried to hang on to it. He kept replaying the thoughts of ChiChi hurting his boys, but as much as he replayed them his anger was still slipping. He knew he had to act fast or else he would have no hope whatsoever. 

An unsuspecting Gohan was quickly met with a fist in his face, which throw him back 5 feet. Then a kick to the side of his head sent of sideways a good ways before a punch came at his face, but this time he was ready for it. He grabbed the fist in his right hand, and was utterly surprised to found that it actually HURT! 

Goku shot his right leg up at Gohan's head, only to have it blocked by his left arm. Goku knew he was in trouble now. His game plan had been to attack quickly with anger, which seemed to have worked at the beginning when he had caught Gohan off guard, but now that Gohan was ready he knew he was truly in trouble.

"You dare attack your own son?" Gohan callously said. 

"You know you would have attacked me soon enough, I thought I might as well try to catch you off guard and pray for the best." Goku said in his usual happy voice.

"Good job dad. I'm glad you could at least come up with a plan. You obviously knew that battle with me is inevitable. You also knew that if I were ready you wouldn't stand a chance against my new strength. I'm not the slightest bit surprised that you came up with such a plan. Only one thing you forgot to consider." Gohan said, a slight bit of proud in his voice, but it was slowly covered up by his monotonous voice.

"What's that?" Goku asked, obviously curious. He hadn't thought he forgot anything.

"What would happen when I was ready!" Gohan then punched Goku in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He shot a rather weak ki blast at him. Goku managed to dodge most of the attack, but it clipped his legs, sending him spiraling to the ground. Gohan was about to continue his assault when he was met with a fist on the back of his head. 

Gohan slowly turned around to see who was there. He was met with another fist right in his nose, but before it connected he saw Vegeta's face.

'Shit!' He thought. 'When I was attacked I must have dropped my hold on them! Well no matter really. I can still take them all on. But my dad seems to be a lot stronger then I originally anticipated. I hate it when I underestimate me opponent! I don't really want to deal with these fools right now though. I wanted to have a good, ole' fashion fight with my dad. Well I guess I can take them all out rather quickly if I go level 1. It really is unnecessary but I want to end this fast.' Gohan's hair quickly turned gold and his eyes green. He suddenly appeared behind Vegeta, he then took both his hands, interlocked them, and hammered him into the ground. 

Gohan was suddenly hit with a rather weak blast. Smoke covered the entire area where he was.

"I GOT HIM!" Yamcha screamed out with joy. "I GOT HIM! I DESTROYED HIM!" 

'Does he really think that that weak blast would even damage me?' Gohan thought. 'Well if he wants to believe that then I think I might have a little fun with him before he dies again.' Gohan suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Yamcha. 

"You got who?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper. Yamcha slowly turned around. Gohan then waved at him. "Hi!" While waving, Gohan gathered energy in his palm. Suddenly a giant purple blast erupted from his waving hand, and when it stopped Yamcha was gone, never to be seen again.

'Fool.' Gohan thought. 'He wished it upon himself. I MIGHT have let him live but he decided to attack me. I couldn't just let him get away with that now could I?' Without even looking Gohan kicked his foot backwards, putting a whole straight through Tien's stomach. His foot still in his stomach, he let out a quick blast from it, which destroyed all of Tien's organs. Gohan removed his foot and let Tien fall to the ground, where he would soon die. The entire time he hadn't even turned around to see him. Instead his gaze was upon his father, who had gotten back up and was now floating in front of him. Vegeta quickly shot up right next to Goku.

"Vegeta, if we both attack together we MIGHT stand a chance." Goku said, never taking his stare off of his first son.

"Me fight with you Kakarot? As if!" Vegeta then shot forward at Gohan, only to have a fist meet his stomach and shoot him right back towards Goku, who simply stuck his arm out to the side to catch him.

"Okay I guess I'll try it Kakarot. On 3! 1...2..."

"3!" Gohan screamed as he shot at the two, knocking them each into the ground, which was when he noticed a purple person on the ground, watching the fight.

"GOKU! VEGETA!" Shin screamed, he attempted to run over to them, but his course was intersected by a very pissed Gohan.

"Who are you, you purple imp?! And how dare you interfere with my fight! This is the first fight I have got to have in over 2,500 years! You better have a good excuse before I send you to join Yamcha and Tien!"

"I am Shin, the Supreme Kai, and I have a proposition for you. It is quite interesting and I think you will enjoy it."

"I'm listening. Now you got 10 seconds so go!" 

"Well you see here I have two earrings," Shin then pulled out to diamond looking earrings. There was something different about these earrings and Gohan knew it right away.

"And what is so special about these earrings?"

"Well these two earrings allow two people to do something interesting. It allows them to fuse together. You see one person put on one earring, and the person he wants to fuse with puts on the other, then they attract each other and they fuse creating one."

"And how is this supposed to interest me in the slightest way?" Gohan asked, his patience was wearing thin and if he didn't get an answer he liked soon Shin was about to get a one way ticket to Eternal Hell.

"Well my proposition is for you to let Goku and Vegeta where these earrings. This will allow them to fuse together and then you would have someone who would offer you a better fight." Gohan slowly ran over the information in his head before coming up with an answer.

"Hmm..... how 'bout NO!" Gohan then blasted Shin into a million pieces, the two earrings falling to the ground. He then picked the two earrings up and looked at them. Suddenly he turned toward his father and Vegeta, who were slowly getting up. He tossed them the earrings, hitting them each in the head with one to get their attentions. 

"Put these on. They will allow you to fuse with each other. The purple imp that I just destroyed explained it to me. I was planning on letting you use them but he was getting on my nerves so I blasted him just for the hell of it. Now I'll be back in one day. Then we will fight. If you win then I will stop all of this and go back to the HTC, and let you all live your lives."

"But what if you win?" Goku asked.

"Well if I win....Lets just say the universe isn't going to be such a pretty place to live anymore, along with the Otherworld. I'm giving you one day. During that day you can do whatever you want. You can train and attempt to get stronger, which is a futile effort since you both know I easily outpower you. Or you can rest and let your wounds heal. It is your decision. Now goodbye." Gohan then disappeared.

***END!***

a/n: So you like? I hope you did! Okay now on to the trivia! 

Last chapters answer was Giran (sp?) a couple people got this, and one person even went far enough to tell me what his special attack was! Okay now I'm going to start to make these questions a little bit harder.

Question: When Trunks first came back to warn the others about Goku's heart disease who was stronger? SSJ Trunks or SSJ Goku? 

Please Review!!! 


	20. Bedtime Stories

A/n: Okay this story has pretty much nothing to do with the story at all, except showing you guys how much Gohan cares for Goten and Trunks. 

****

Bedtime Stories

Gohan's eyes snapped open, only to find two sets of eyes staring back at them. His initial reaction was to blast them into oblivion, but he quickly fought that urge and realized that it was none other than Trunks and Goten staring back at him. 

"What are you to doing up?" Gohan asked, trying to sound concerned as he glanced at the clock noticing it was 3 am. 

"I had a bad dream, Gohan, and my scream woke Trunks up. Now neither of us can go to sleep." Goten said in a very cute, yet very sleepy, voice. Gohan sat up, propping his back against the wall so he was half lying in his bed. He opened his arms up and immediately Trunks ran to his right one and Goten to his left. They both snuggled close to him, relishing in his warmth. They crawled under the blankets, then used his chest as a pillow.

"Okay Goten. Now tell me what your bad dream was about." Gohan's voice was very caring, so caring that it shocked Gohan to hear it coming out of his own mouth.

"Okay bwother. Well my "father" came back...." Gohan then cut his brother off.

"Father? What do you mean father? You've never met your father have you?"

"Well, no. But Krillin said I had to call him father. Once I messed up and called him baldy. He didn't like that too much. That was one of the worst beatings I've ever got." Goten winced from the memories of that horrific day.

"Oh, okay." Gohan said, now understanding. "Okay continue with your dream, but please don't call him father. I can't stand hearing that."

"Okay. Well, fath... I mean Krillin came back after you killed him, along with Tien and that guy with the flame like hair. They all came back and they ganged up on you! They somehow held you down, then they made me watch as they tortured you, then killed you. It was horrible!" Tears began to stream from Goten's eyes once again. He buried his head into Gohan's chest, and Gohan rubbed his back in reassurance. 

"Don't worry 'Ten. I'm here and nothing is going to take you from me. You never have to worry about that. Now how about you go to sleep?"

"Okay. But would it be okay if we went to sleep in here with you?"

"Sure that's fine by me. Now lets get to sleep." Gohan was about to lay back down when Trunks said something.

"Umm.. Gohan? Do you think you could maybe tell us a story?" Goten nodded with agreement. Gohan looked at the two. He didn't know any real bedtime stories, but he just couldn't say no to those faces. 'Well I guess I'll just have to make one up.' He thought upon himself. 

"Okay you two. How about I tell you a story about friendship. This story is about a little boy, much like you two, and how he befriended a giant, green beast. Goten and Trunks both looked very happy at the news they would get a story.

"Well it all started when this boy was 4. His father had just died saving his life, and he felt really bad about it. Also he learned that two more powerful people were going to come back and try to kill them all! That is when this boy went into training along with the green monster...." Gohan went on with the story, his voice slowly lulling the two little ones to sleep. As tired as they were though, they wanted to stay awake to hear the end of the story. And when Gohan got to the part about the green monster dying to save the boys life, Goten began to weep again. Then both Trunks and Goten cheered when they heard how the boy got angry and started beating the evil alien prince.

"The End." Gohan said, he then looked down to see that the two boys were fast asleep. During the whole story he had made sure not to mention any names. He didn't say that the little boy was him, or that the green alien was Piccolo. He didn't tell Trunks that it was his father Vegeta that they were fighting, and he didn't tell Goten that the boy's father just happened to be his father too.

'They're so peaceful when they sleep. I wish I could sleep. I can't though. And I can't even try. I said I would wait a whole day and I'm not going to go back on my word. I guess I just have to go with the one thing I can do to actually rest my body.' Gohan then went into a deep meditation. He had learned that by meditating he could rest his body in the proper way, and he would have all his energy when he broke the meditation. He thought about many things during this mediation, but mainly about the two boys that lay in his arms at that very moment, and how he would give his very life for them if they needed him too. He then realized he couldn't do that. He was immortal. He could never give his life for anyone. But he would try as hard as he could. And with that Gohan cleared his mind and went into the closest thing to sleep possible.

***END!***

a/n: Okay I told you all it didn't have much to do with the story. Okay now on to the trivia!

Trivia: Last chapters answer is Goku! Goku was actually stronger. You could check on some sites (like pojo.com) and they tell you power levels, or if you saw the episodes you would see Goku able to block Trunk's sword with his finger! Okay now on to the next question!

Question: Name the 6 full-blooded saiyans that are mentioned throughout DBZ (this includes movies). 

Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. One mistake cannot ruin a love

A/n: Okay I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I just had a short case of writers block, mixed with the flu and a lot of homework. With all that going on I just couldn't bring myself to write a chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the flames. All are welcome but if you are going to flame please try to give me suggestions on how I can make this story better, instead of just telling me everything that sucks about it. Okay now on to the chapter.

****

One mistake cannot ruin a love

Gohan exited the house, preparing to train in the early morning dew. As soon as he stepped through the front door though, he was met by his life-long friend, Piccolo. 

"Piccolo..." Tears began to swell in Gohan's eyes. He had missed Piccolo. He had missed Piccolo so gravely. He could tell by the look of Piccolo, how is body was all ragged, that he hadn't taken Gohan's leave very well either. 

"What has happened to you Pic?" Gohan asked, concern deep in his voice.

"I missed you Gohan *sob* I really did. You're like a son to me, the child I never had. You brought me from the darkness of my soul to the brightness of yours. You saved me from myself Gohan. I love you (a/n: This is not yaoi! This is a father/son love thing.)." Piccolo then did something he had never done before in his entire life, he reached forward and hugged Gohan, and began to sob into his shoulder. 

"Its okay Piccolo. I'm here and trust me. I am never going back. All I have to do is one more thing, and then nothing in either dimension will be able to stop me." Piccolo backed away from Gohan about two steps to get a clear look at the boy. What was he planning?

"What is that one thing Gohan? What are you going to do?"

"All I have left to do, Piccolo, is defeat my father and Vegeta in the Otherworld, then there will be nobody, and I mean NOBODY, who can stop me." Gohan said this with determination. He wanted his oh sweet revenge, and he planned to get by any means possible.

"But why Gohan? Yes Vegeta trapped you, so I can see why you would want to get him, but why your father? You father never did anything that should make you hate him, did he?"

"YES HE DID! HE REFUSED TO COME BACK! HE MADE THEM ALL MAD! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM AS MUCH AS I HATE ALL THE OTHERS!" Gohan was pissed, to say the least.

`"You shouldn't hate him Gohan. He didn't do anything that should make you hate him." Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but Piccolo held up his hand to silence him. "I was once told, by a very good friend, that just because a person makes one mistake in their life doesn't mean they should be hated forever." Gohan stared at Piccolo deeply. "You told me that Gohan. Do you not remember? When we were training for the Saiyans. You told me you loved me. That you saw me as a 2nd father. I told you, you shouldn't even like me. That I was evil. That I killed your father, that I tried to take over the world. That was when you told me that those were all mistakes that I made. That you wouldn't hate me because of them. You believed that for your 2nd father, so why can't you believe it for your real one? You made a mistake that costs you your life, yet your father forgave you for it. He said it himself when you tried to wish him back. So why can't you forgive him. He made the mistake of opting to stay in the Otherworld, a mistake that cost you a lot. And you made the mistake of not killing Cell, a mistake that cost him a lot. He forgave you, Gohan, now it is time you forgave him."

"N...no! He.. *cry* hates me! I hate hi..." Gohan broke down crying. He fell into Piccolo's arms and cried. He cried and cried until his eyes ached, and after that he cried some more. It had been building up on him for over 2,000 years. He needed to cry. It felt so good. Piccolo patted Gohan's back. 

"Let it all out Gohan. Let loose this pain. Cry away your hatred." And that was exactly what Gohan did.

*/*

3 gigantic blasts shot at Gohan, creating a colossi explosion when the hit. The dust cleared to reveal an unharmed, but slightly dirty Gohan.

"Wow." That was the only word Trunks and Goten could mutter. They had wanted to see just how strong Gohan really was so he let them, along with Piccolo shoot all there strongest blasts at him together. They had expected him to be in a world of pain when this happened. They had really underestimated his power. Even after the brief show the previous night they still didn't comprehend how strong he really was. Piccolo on the other hand wasn't shocked at all. Instead, he was proud. He was beaming with pride for his you prodigy. He was the first one to train Gohan, the first to teach him anything about fighting. And now to see what he grew into, Piccolo just couldn't find words for it. 

"See?" Gohan said. "You weren't even able to scratch me. Now how about you two go play." Gohan indicated towards Goten and Trunks. 

"Play? You mean we are really aloud to play? YAY!" Goten shouted with joy. He had played with Trunks before. Games such as tag or find the rock were fun, but he always had to sneak away from home to do it. Now he was being told to go play. This was a totally new experience.

"Yes now go. I have some things I need to talk over with Mr. Piccolo." The two young demi-saiyans ran off to the woods surrounding the house in the mountains. Once they were out of ear shot Gohan turned toward Piccolo.

"What should I do Piccolo?" Gohan asked, Piccolo immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Well when do they think you are going to fight?"

"Well I told them I would give them a day. So they are expecting me back tonight. They shouldn't be near strong enough to hurt me, but I really don't want to fight my dad more." Piccolo wasn't listening to the last part though.

"ONE DAY?! ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME THAT YOU GAVE THEM AN ENTIRE DAY?! SHIT! Gohan, we now have a new problem, a new MAJOR problem..."

***END!***

a/n: what is the new major problem? I seriously doubt you'll guess it but hey there's always the chance. Okay now onto trivia!

Okay I realize I made a major mistake on my last trivia question. What I had MEANT to say was name 6 pure blooded saiyans, but the way it came across I said that there were only 6, when there is actually many more. Pretty much all of your answers were right, except for someone who said Trunks, who is only a half saiyan. You could have said Goku, Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Bardock, King Vegeta, Turlos, Brolli, the members of Bardocks crew (can't remember there names), etc. Okay now on to the new question, which I am going to TRY to make hard. (This involves seeing the History of Trunks movie)

Question: Name the order in which the Androids killed the Z warriors in the Miriah (sp?) timeline, also, which warrior didn't die? This does NOT include Trunks.


	22. Morning Star

A/n: Okay I'm not going to have anytime to write anything tomorrow up through Sunday night so I'm going to write this chapter now, then you'll have to wait about 4-5 days for the next one. Also, here's something I haven't been doing. Also this chapter is going to have a song in it. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? I own DBZ! Yup I own it! IT IS ALL MINE! What are you going to do Akira Toriyama? Sue me? Please! You can take my two dimes and a nickel and go by yourself a purple gumball!  
  
Morning Star  
  
I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls. Who will be the first to begin their fall? Or will we become one?  
  
Piccolo gazed upon his meditating, former pupil. He knew that Gohan was about to go through the toughest thing in his life. He knew Gohan was scarred, even if he would never show it he knew that he was scarred. He had always been so great at masking his emotions. He remembered back to when he first trained Gohan. Gohan hadn't been very fond of him right away, but Piccolo knew that he must train him. Piccolo knew that Gohan had great potential, a potential that could make him the strongest of them all. He had demonstrated that when he had attacked Radditz. He remembered how he and Gohan grew close. How he started being protective of the boy. How he began to help in out in little ways, like giving him an apple when he had nothing to eat. He then realized how much the boy truly meant to him, and what was at stake if he was to lose.  
  
Am I the star beneath the stairs? Am I a ghost upon the stage? Am I your anything?  
  
Gohan stared at the inside of his eyelids, gazing into his mind. He had always been told he was strong. He was always told that he could be great. But was he really? Was this what he really wanted to be? Some physco maniac who went around and killed his so-called friends? He reflected on his life. He thought about his father. His father, the one that was supposed to be the greatest warrior in the entire universe. His father, who helped kill Frieza. He loved his father, he loved him a lot. But there was something about him that always made Gohan feel uneasy. It was as if whenever Goku looked at him, he was judging him.  
  
'Dad.' Gohan thought in his head, 'What am I to you dad? Am I just some weapon to be used? Am I someone who you love until I become unworthy? Am I anything to you dad?' Gohan knew the answers, but he still pondered.  
  
I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing bright before descent and in the morning there is nothing left, but what's inside of me  
  
Gohan reflected on his own life. He remembered all the major battles he had had. The fight against Vegeta, the battle on Namek in which his life had been changed forever, Garlic Jr., the Androids, and Cell. He thought about how he had always gained a greater power when it was needed, but then he always lost it at the end. Against Vegeta he gained the power of the Ozarru (sp?) but then he passed out when it left. Against Frieza he had gained the power of the super saiyan, but he had almost died, if it wasn't for the immortality, when it left him. Against Cell he had achieved super saiyan level 3, but when that left him he was so drained of energy that he couldn't even protect himself. 'And whenever I wake up,' Gohan said inside his mind, 'I'm back to the old me.'  
  
And I don't want to die tonight; will you believe in me? And I don't want to fall into the light  
  
Gohan decided. He had to do it. Even if he had a very little chance at defeating them, he had to at least try. If he didn't he wouldn't die, no he would suffer a fate much worse then that. He would be sent back to the HTC. Gohan opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Over to his left Piccolo was meditating by a tree. To his right he saw Trunks and Goten playing some game that resembled a mix between tag and 'let's see who can hit each other the hardest'. 'Will they believe in me? I need them too. I need all the support I can get. I need someone to believe in me, even if it isn't myself.' Gohan then pondered his last idea. Should he try to reason with them? Should he give up and beg for mercy? 'NO! I WILL NEVER DO THAT' He screamed in his head. 'I will not join them. I will NEVER give up!'  
  
Will you wish upon? Will you walk upon me? I don't want to die tonight  
  
Gohan then thought of something he had really hoped would never happen. What if he lost? Would they wish upon him to go back to the HTC? Or would they show mercy and give him another chance. Well they didn't really cut it. Gohan knew that Vegeta would want him to go back right away. All he had left was to pray his dad would show mercy. But what if he did? Would he just ignore me? Would he walk upon me as if I were nothing. He might show mercy, but he might not show forgiveness.  
  
'I don't want to...' Tears began to slide down Gohan's cheeks, even if he was older then time could tell, he still felt like a 11-year-old. He had been forced to grow up alone, not knowing a real life. But if he went back again it would be even worse. Because now if he went back he knew he would be leaving Goten, where as before he didn't even know he had a little brother. 'I don't want to fight. I don't want to. What if I lose? What if they defeat me? I don't want to....' Gohan knew that his wants didn't matter, and that shortly his 24 hours would be up. He looked at Goten for one last time, praying to Kami that it wouldn't be the VERY last time. He then turned and walked inside his house. He laid in bed where he waited. After about an hour he finally went to sleep....  
  
***END!*** a/n: Why is Gohan so afraid that he will lose now? What did Piccolo tell him that made him afraid? Also I hope that at least one of you can guess who sang that song! Okay on to trivia.  
  
Okay last chapters question EVERYBODY got wrong. It might have been the way I worded it but I thought I actually said this one right. For those of you that said Gohan didn't die, he did. He didn't die at the same time the others died, but he still lost his life at the hands of the androids. Also, I don't count Bulma as one of the Z-Warriors, since she never fights. Okay the order was: Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and finally Gohan. The only warrior that didn't die was Chatzou (sp?) Never in the movie do they say that he dies. Okay now on to the next trivia question (It should be a whole lot easier.)  
  
Question: Why does Master Roshi never age, and who is his sister? Also, this is completely disregarding anything that has to do with DBZ, who sings the song Morning Star?  
  
Well please leave your answers in a review, and tell me what you think of this chapter or story in general. 


	23. The cruelty of the loved ones we share

A/n: Ok when Goku and Vegeta fuse with the earrings is it Veggeto or Gogeta? I'm not sure which one it is (I don't remember) so I am just going to go with Veggeto. If I'm wrong I apologize. Well on to the chapter most of you have been waiting for.... yup you got it! The big fight scene!!!!!!!! Fair warning though my fights are the best, and they aren't long either. This chapter is probably going to be relatively short.

****

The cruelty of the loved ones we share

Gohan appeared in the orangish sky. He hated the feeling of appearing out of no where. He couldn't see how his dad could stand it using instant transmission so much. Whenever he used it, it just about made him puke. He glanced around to see a deserted plain. Then he turned completely around, and was met with a fist in his nose, which cracked just about every bone in his face.

"AH!" Gohan screamed as he ducked a kick aimed towards his head. He then caught a fist that was about to hit his stomach when he got his first good look at his attacker. 

"Who... who are you?" Gohan asked a little bit shocked. The guy looked half like Vegeta and half like Goku. He of course knew right away who it was, but he still asked out of simple shock. When he thought of the two fusing, he thought it would have been something like when Piccolo and Nail fused together. One body going into the other and one looking the same. But the person he was looking at now was a completely new one. 

"I am Veggeto, the all powerful. You have no chance against me Gohan. I have been waiting for this day to come years now. I've been anticipating it, ready for the battle." 

"Years?" Gohan said having a momentary lapse of memory.

"Yes years.... You really made a mistake by letting me have an entire day Gohan. You really did. Soon after you left Shin came back. He showed us to his planet, where he has something quite similar to what you have experienced. He has his own version of a hyperbolic time chamber, except his version is much, MUCH stronger. His lets you get a millenniums worth of training all in one day."

"But how did Shin come back! I KILLED HIM!" Gohan was more shocked at this then the chamber news itself. He had already known about that when Piccolo told him. He just didn't think they would be able to find it, but somewhere deep inside he knew they would. He knew that his victory wouldn't come as easily as he had hoped.

"You are forgetting Gohan," A mysterious voice behind him said, "That I have only died once, and that was at your hands. When someone is killed they go to the Otherworld, and if they are living and in the Otherworld when they are killed they just get sent to King Yemma. I simply just came back." Gohan spun around to see Shin smiling at him. With a simple snarl Gohan shot to the ground where he got into his fighting stance, 10 feet in front of him Veggeto did the same thing.

"Lets have a real fight now," Gohan said, quickly powering up to his super saiyan level 4 state. He hadn't counted on what happened next. 

"Is that all you got?" Veggeto asked mockingly. Then, with what seemed like an effortless power up, he had red fur covering his body, and was in the level 4 state. The only difference between the two was the Vegetto's was about twice as strong as Gohan's.

'Shit!' Gohan thought. 'Well I always have one advantage. They can still die, I can't. But if they defeat me and trap me in this hyperbolic time chamber I will be in an even more hell like place! Kami please help me!'

"Kami isn't going to help you Gohan," Shin said smirking. "No one is going to be able to. Now onto the battle!"

Gohan charged at Veggeto, only to be met by a zanzoken of him. He quickly spun around and stuck his arm up to block a kick aimed at his head. But he still wasn't fast enough to stop the punch from hitting him in the stomach. Blood shot from Gohan's mouth as he gasped for air.

"I thought you were stronger then this Gohan? I guess I was obviously wrong." Gohan pounced off the ground toward him only to be knocked down from behind by a chop to his back.

"This is simply pathetic. You aren't even fast enough to hit me! All that preparation for nothing! Well when you think you are actually ready to fight me you can come and find me." Vegetto then put to fingers to his head and disappeared. Gohan lay on the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. Never had he been this easily man handled. He just wanted to lie there and die except he knew he wouldn't... he couldn't. He thought about his brief time with Goten. He had only been able to know his brother for an entire day. He was about to be trapped again and he had sworn to his brother he would be there for him. 

'I can't go back! I WON'T!' Gohan was snapped back into reality by the laughter of a certain purple skinned kai. 

"You will go back though Gohan, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You know what I've had enough of you! You have no right to be mocking me. Haven't I already killed you once? What makes you think I won't do it again?" Gohan stood up and stared at Shin. Shin quivered ever so slightly, but then responded.

"You can't kill me Gohan. Vegetto will stop you from doing that!" Gohan slowly began to look around.

"I don't see any Vegetto to stop me!" He then blasted the supreme kai into a world not many had visited before, and those he had never returned to tell stories about. Shin had just got a one way ticket to eternal hell.

*/*

Vegetto slowly eased Piccolo into the air, hand around his neck. 

"What are you going to do you Namek freak? You can't stop me! No one can stop me, not even Gohan could!" Vegetto slowly began to squeeze the life out of the Namek. All Piccolo could do was call out one name softly before drifting in unconsciousness..... "Gohan."

***End!***

A/n: Okay this isn't at all how I first expected it to come out but I think it is okay. Don't worry you all Gohan might be overpowered and might have lost the first battle, but that doesn't mean the war is over! Gohan still has plenty of fight left in him!

Another thing I would like to address is the starting of my mailing list. If you would like to join the mailing list for this story just leave your e-mail in a review or e-mail it to me if you don't want everyone else to see it. Also if anyone wants to beta read for me it would be greatly appreciated.

Okay on to trivia.

Okay just about all of you got it right, except sadly nobody knew that Morning Star is sung by AFI, who is one of my favorite bands. Note my Pen name is AFI-Boy. Okay onto this chapter's trivia. Hmm... I think I'll try to make this one harder. Well maybe not harder just not as easy. It'll be a lot easier if you watched DBZ today.

Question: Goku tells the old Supreme Kai that comes out of the Z Sword that he will get him a date with a girl on earth if he will tell them his secret. Who is the first person he thinks of to go on a date with him?

Okay I know the question is stupid but I'm running low on ideas! Maybe if I get more sleep then I'll have some. Well please review and answer the questions along with telling me what you think of the story. Please don't just answer the question. I don't care if you just add on great story or something. It is better then just reading reviews that only have the answers in them.


	24. Battle at Capsule Corps

A/n: Okay I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been updating! Please no kill! I was going to wait until my birthday (26th) to post this but I just felt like writing now. I got a couple questions in reviews and all but one were answered. Someone asked why Veggeto was stronger then Gohan, even though he only had 1000 years of training when Gohan had 2,600? Well that is quite simple. As an example think of Gotenks, the fusion of Trunks and Goten. Trunks had 8 years of training, and Goten had 7 years, yet when they fused together they were able to transform into a super saiyan level 3. Now think about two of the strongest people, each getting 1,000 years of training and then fusing together. This would make that being super powerful. I hope this helped. Also you can still join my mailing list. All you have to do is e-mail me or leave your e-mail address in a review! Now onto the story!

****

Battle at Capsule Corps.

Gohan stared around at the shadowed woods around him. He had transported home as soon as he finished Shin, only to find himself alone, or so he thought. 

"Go... Gohan," a weak voice said from the ground, about 20 feet in front of him. Gohan spun around, prepared for an attack, bur quickly dropped out of his fighting stance when he saw an injured Piccolo calling him.

"Pic.... What did he do to you Piccolo? Piccolo... I'm sorry. It should of been me. He should have done this to me not you. I'm so sorry Piccolo." Tears began to stream out of Gohan's eyes. He just couldn't control it anymore. Not only had he been to weak to protect himself, but he had been to weak to protect Piccolo and... GOTEN! 

"Piccolo! Where's Goten! Where'd he take Goten and Trunks! NOW PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed. He needed to know, he just had to. He swore to himself that he would never let either of them get hurt and if they did now he would never forgive himself. 

"Capsule... Corp.." Piccolo barely managed to utter before passing out. Gohan looked at his life-long friend one last time then he flew off towards the famous Capsule Corporation, what he would find when he got there he did not know.

*/*

Both Goten and Trunks were slammed to the back of the gravity room wall once again by the evil Veggeto. When Goku agreed to fuse with Vegeta he didn't realize just how much power Vegeta's mind actually had, much more then he could withhold, and with the new power he had he was virtually unstoppable. Goten struggled to his feet, not willing to give up, Trunks was already enraged at the monster. Veggeto had not felt like dealing with a scarred Bulma so he figured the easiest way possible to fix that problem was to tie her up with ki bonds and toss her down the basement stairs. Trunks charged at Veggeto top speed, Veggeto saw this coming with time to spare and pulled back his fist, preparing to punch the young warrior, but before he could manage to hit him, Trunks seemed to disappear into thin air.

"WHERE'D HE GO!?" Veggeto screamed in rage, but his question was answered by a rather strong ki blast to the side of his head that knocked him over, he looked to see who had shot the blast, only to see a very irate Gohan.

*/*

Gohan stared at Veggeto with an utmost look of disgust. How one being could be so cruel to ones that were related to him and not even care was beyond his concempt! He had rescued Trunks from a devastating blow, and then fired a weak ki blast at Veggeto. 

Gohan took a step toward the Veggeto, who was staggering to his feet, he then noticed Trunks coming up behind him and held out his hand to stop him.

"Trunks," Gohan's voice was deep, trustworthy yet very commanding. "Leave this place Trunks. Go. Take Goten and find your mother and take them to the lookout. You do know where the lookout is right?"

"Yes I do but I want to help you fight! I am strong too!"

"You may be strong Trunks, but you are nothing compared to us in strength. Also you are lacking in the experience department. You would be helping me much more if you just left and went to the lookout, and on the way get Piccolo to. Have Dende heal him. They will take care of you up there for now. NOW GO!" Gohan shouted this last part and Trunks and Goten took off. Veggeto made an attempt to get at them but Gohan appeared in front of him. Fire burning in his eyes. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gohan asked, maliciously. Sure he hadn't been stronger then Veggeto before, but he sure the hell was now. 

Veggeto made a B line to the door only to be blocked by Gohan again. 

"Tisk tisk, I thought you were more of a man then that." Gohan quickly powered up to his level 4 state. "Now let me show you how a real warrior fights!" Before Veggeto could even sneeze Gohan was over him like a fat kid on a cupcake (a/n: no offense to fat people! I'm fat myself! I just heard that on Van Wilder and found it funny!). Punches, kicks, and the occasional ki blast all found there way to Veggeto. Blood covered the floor, staining the titanium red. 

"Come on Veggeto, I know you're stronger then this!" Veggeto then let out a low laugh.

"So anxious to die." Suddenly red fur was covering his body and he was in level 4 state. He charged at Gohan full speed, only to be backhanded back to the ground. Gohan then hovered over Veggeto, giving him a look of shame. He turned to walk away when Veggeto did something that was very unfair in a battle, definitely against a saiyan. He grabbed Gohan's tail.

***END!***

a/n: well?? Like?? Hate?? Don't really care??? Let me know in a review! Just think of it as a birthday present to me! And the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will come out. Trust me though, it won't be as long as wait as this one. Now on to the trivia!

Trivia: Last chapter's question was painfully easy yet still some people missed it sadly.... probably just because they haven't seen the episode though. Well the answer was Videl. Also I would like to point out that my name is not Benny-boy or anything even to that nature.... my name is Kurt, Kurt Cobain if you want to be more specific. Also I do NOT know babyshiro.... yup I don't know little laurie-ashley... you should read her story the original 5 and call her that... it really gets on her nerves! She funny about it! Okay now onto the question!

  
How many Dragonball Z movies are there? This does NOT include Dragonball or DBGT movies only DBZ. Please review! Also I am still holding a mailing list.


	25. The Next Level

A/n: Wow.... I got lots and lots of reviews..... more then I can count on all my fingers.... Okay now I got a lot of explaining to do.... I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Okay Veggeto can be in the land of the living for a simple reason, Goku knows instant teleportation, which allows him to travel between dimensions (he's done it before on DBZ) and I did do that calculations for the years right. 7 years, 365 days a year. 7 times 365 is 2555, and give or take some years it is very roughly 2,600 years. Okay also I would like to apologize for something I thought I did but I checked and I didn't. I never said Gohan had a tail. This is a good reason why I'm not too good of an author, I forget details like these. I just always pictured Gohan with a tail. Also (not quite sure) I think when you transform into a super saiyan 4 you're tail grows back. Not sure. Sorry bout that. Okay next! I would like to point out that I noticed that spaceship thing too! Odd!!!! Okay I would also like to apologize at how OOC some of the characters are. These are just the ways they fit the best into my story. I know this is not how they usually are but it just works in my story so please don't complain about it. I'm going to include Videl (maybe) but I'm not gonna make her evil. She is a key character! If only you could see inside my head you would understand. That would be scary though. Picture cemetery gates tops with swirly loli pops, and a pink cotton candy ground with zombies rising out of it. This would be my mind. Well on to the story. Very short chapter but I'm sick and very tired. Gomen!

****

The Next Level

Gohan shook in pain. In wreathed through his body. Every aspect of his body was aching, wanting to blow up. He knew he wouldn't last very long. He felt his body ripping from his soul. That's when he saw it. A flash of gold light, light that was moving so fast he could hardly keep up with it. Suddenly the pain was gone.

Gohan spun around as fast as he could, which really was quite fast, and saw Veggeto flying to the ground. He looked around and the noticed the two gold lights he had seen, but they weren't lights anymore, instead they were to irate super saiyans, Trunks and Goten. 

Gohan could feel the power surging through the two boys' veins, pulsing like the heart that churns their blood. He instantly knew that this had been the first time they had become super saiyans, he could just feel it in the power they gave off. The power wasn't a constant like a regular super saiyans was. Instead it fluctuated greatly. It went from high to low to high again, the boys were in little to no control of it. 

Veggeto jumped back up to his feet, the shock from the attack wearing off, and it had only been that shock that had allowed them to knock him down. But now he was ready for the two young warriors, but they sure as hell weren't ready for a power like him.

Veggeto turned to Gohan, "So now you have to get these two brats to fight your battles? Well I can take care of that!" Before Gohan could move Veggeto shot a blast at Goten. The blast spiraled through the air in slow motion to Gohan, but his body was glued to the floor. He watched as the blast first made contact with Goten's clothes, then seeped through his skin and when right out his back, where it hit Trunks who was standing right behind him. They both collapsed to the floor instantly, neither seeing what happened, only feeling the intense pain. 

*/*

Rage rushed through Gohan's veins, exploding into power. His eyes closed tightly as his fist balled up in front of him. His chest heaved in and out, steadily as Gohan saw images in his head. He saw himself, in a void of blankness. Suddenly the blackness turned into space and he was rushing through it. His body then began to shrink into a ball and spin violently. He watched his body spin, like he was another person out in space, yet he felt it at the same moment, the spinning, the ripping, the feeling that his flesh was just being pulled off his bone.

Outside Veggeto took a step back as he stared at Gohan. A Gohan who was screaming in pain, a constant high uproar that never died down. A Gohan who's power was rising drastically, levels unseen before. A Gohan who was very angry...

A blue aura grew around Gohan's already super saiyan 4 body. The red fur instantly changed to blue, and his black hair grew out a little and stood up, blue as well. (a/n: if this didn't work picture a super saiyan 4 with blue fur, super saiyan 2 length hair that is blue and stands up, and a blue aura)

Gohan's screams grew louder as he grew stronger. The spinning sensation stopped and was instantly replaced by a falling one. He was falling and couldn't stop himself. Suddenly he hit the ground and his eyes shot open. His transformation was complete.

***END!***

a/n: really short I know but please review!

Trivia: There are 13 DBZ movies, and like some of you I downloaded them and watched them on my computer! Okay I'm glad lots of you got it right! On to the next one!

Question: (this is dragonball) How long did it take Master Roshi to get the sacred water from Korin, and how long does it take Goku to get it?


	26. The Fight

A/n: sorry! Jut read! I'm going to try and write most of the chapters tonight then just post one a day until I finish (which I think should be about 5-6 chapters) uh... just think of this as an early Christmas present from me to you! And as one from you to me you can review! 

**The Fight**

Gohan slowly walked over to Trunks and Goten's bodies, picking each up under an arm. He walked to the door, and when he got there he turned to see a gaping Veggeto still staring at him. 

"And you call yourself a man? Attacking to defenseless children? We will fight, one final fight, no more cat and mouse. Meet me in the ring outside of Capsule Corps." With that Gohan simply left, taking the two limp bodies with him.

*/*

Veggeto slowly floated into the ring. He would have walked but he didn't think his legs would carry him at this second in time. 

"Glad you decided to show. Rules are if you are dead or unconscious for me you lose, and well you can guess what happens to the loser."

Veggeto simply nodded, as they both dropped into their flawless stances. Gohan shot into the air as Veggeto took on a defensive stance. Gohan then put his middle and index fingers around his eyes. He suddenly screamed Umi and the ring was engulfed in a 10-foot ring sized ocean. 

'Where did I see this move from?' Veggeto thought trying to figure out what to do. 'Wait I remember now! In the otherworld tournament...' Veggeto didn't get to finish though.

"HELL'S ICE!" Gohan screamed with his fingers still around his eyes. A bright red beam suddenly shot out of his eyes, and when they connected with the water they froze it, but it wasn't cold and clear like regular ice, rather it was the exact opposite, being transparent red and hot as hell. 

Veggeto screamed in pain as the ice burnt into his flesh, but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free.

"Kinda hot?" Gohan mocked as Veggeto's screams grew louder. "Well that was just a show off move just to show you how easily I could beat you!" Suddenly the ice disappeared. "Better? Well I'm just getting warmed up, but it seems like you're on fire." Veggeto suddenly looked down to see his fur was indeed on fire, and he quickly patted himself down to put it out as Gohan laughed. Suddenly Gohan fired a ki blast at Veggeto, which was rather weak and slow.

"What's that? You already out of energy brat?" Veggeto mocked as he fired a much more powerful blast into Gohan's. But instead of blowing it away like Veggeto thought it would, it simply absorbed his attack, increasing its own speed and power. 

"What the hell?!" Veggeto then fired many blasts into it rapidly, each containing a good deal of power in them, but like the first, they all were absorbed by the blast increasing its power greatly. The blast closed in on Veggeto, who at the last second jumped to the side to dodge the blast. 

"Interesting attack brat, too bad it didn't work!"

"It didn't? Why don't you turn around." Gohan's voice was icy cold, and Veggeto slowly turned his head, knowing but wishing what was going to be there wasn't. As Veggeto's head turn it was met by an extremely large energy blast, which met him head on. When the dust cleared Veggeto was no where to be seen, but Gohan didn't mind. 

"Stupid git killed himself. I didn't put that much energy into that blast but he sure as hell did. And I was really hoping for a good fight!"

"Well you might just get one," an eerie voice said from behind him. Gohan quickly spun around to see a 7-foot, red demon hovering in the air. Just to get a quick idea Gohan measured his power, and eased himself by realizing it topped out at about Cell's level.

"And just who are you and what do you want?" Gohan asked very bluntly.

"For one I am your superior and you shouldn't talk to me like that! As for the others I am Dabura, king of the demons, and I have come here to make a proposition for you." 

Gohan simply laughed at the superior thing, 'If only he knew.' "And just what might that be Dagora?" 

"IT'S DABURA! And if you follow me I'll introduce you to a person who can make anything you wish come true. All you have to do is serve as a warrior for him. With your strength you should easily rank #2 to me!" Gohan once again laughed.

"Sorry but I don't do #2!" He then blasted Dabura right out of the air, where he landed on the ground, dead as can be. "Sad that he thought he was strong..." Suddenly a voice popped into Gohan's head.

"Gohan, you have amazing strength!"

"Who the hell are you and I swear that if you don't get out of my head I'll hunt you down and kill you!" It was quite obvious that Gohan didn't like it when people played head games on him. 

"I am the one whom you need Gohan. I am the wizard Babidi! Just grant me permission into your mind and I'll give you anything you want!"

"Anything?" Gohan thought, suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Could you give me an 18-year-old body?"

"Of course Gohan, of course!" Suddenly Gohan's entire mind felt like it was on fire, like somewhat smothered it with gas and lit it. All of a sudden, once Gohan stopped resisting, a sudden feeling of warmth engulfed him. He suddenly felt himself grow and grow and grow until he reached a height peeking at 6'3. He felt facial hair slightly grow into place, and his hair shrink. Muscles grew on his arms and legs, and he was in an orange gi like his father wore. He transformed back to his regular state.

"Thank you master Babidi, I am forever grateful," Gohan said monotonous.

"Well you can help pay me back, just give me your energy for Buu, I'm sure it will be plenty. Just go north until you reach the desert then you shall see my ship." The voice suddenly left and a smirk grew on Gohan's face. 

"I told him what would happen if he didn't get out of my head!"

****END!***

a/n: good enough for now? Next chapter will be out soon! I promise!

Trivia: 3 days for those who got it!

Question: What was the name of Tien and Chaozu's teacher in Dragonball? 

Please review!


	27. Buu Who

A/n: Thank you to the person who went through and reviewed every single chapter *cough* but don't believe anything she said, she knows nothing! This chapter is going to be really short btw so please don't complain.

****

Buu Who

Gohan landed outside the buried spaceship in the middle of a deserted area. The door slowly opened as steam came out. Taking this as a key, Gohan jumped down the long tunnel until he land on a platform. There waiting for him on the platform was a warrior.

"My name is Pui Pui, and you are currently on stage one." The monster said.

"Shut up I really don't care. Tell me how to get to Babidi now or I swear I'll blast you!" Gohan's voice cut through him, the truth of it hitting Pui Pui dead on. 

"To get to master Babidi you must go to the bottom of the ship, but to do that you must first defeat each warrior on the 3 different levels, but sadly for you, you will never reach him since I am the first one you must fight." Pui Pui then charged at Gohan, who simply stepped to the side as he flew past, then sliced right through his neck with his bare hand. 

"That was easy enough. Now lets see, the easiest way to get to the bottom would be of course to just fight, but I don't like to do things that easy way, I prefer the fast way!" Gohan leapt into the air and pointed his hands towards the opening in the ground, then he blasted a whole through it which shook the whole ship. Gohan jumped through the whole and went down to the next level where he did the same thing, then the third. When Gohan finally reached the bottom he was met by a yellow midget, and a pulsating egg. 

"I am your master, Master Babidi, now bow down to me servant!" The midget yelled at Gohan.

"And just the hell do you think you are trying to tell ME what to do? I told you what would happen if you didn't stay out of my head but you continued!" Babidi quivered.

"No! No don't do it! I swear I didn't mean to! I can help you! I can give you any..." Babidi didn't get to finish though, for now he had a gapping whole in his chest. Babidi slowly fell to the ground, dead.

"Now that was fun. I'm not stuck as a 11-year-old for the rest of eternity at least, so I guess he served his purpose. Now what the hell is that ugly egg thing?" Gohan slowly walked over to the pink ball and reached his hand out to touch it.

"AH!" He screamed in pain. "The damn thing is so fucking cold it burnt my hand!" Gohan took a step back from the ball/egg thing. "Well I don't even want to know what's inside of that thing, so I might as well just finish it now." Gohan jumped back 10 feet and began to charge up his Masenko blast. When it was fully charged he let it go, completely enclosing Buu's ball. 

When the light cleared from the attack the ball had cracked open, and out came a very thin layer of pink dust. The dust hovered in the air for a short amount of time, then suddenly it all came together to form a skinny, gray, monster. The only word Gohan could think of to describe the thing was ugly. (The Buu that came out of fat Buu, you got to remember Buu didn't get any energy from Gohan or Vegeta or Goku)

"Me Buu!" The creature screamed.

"Buu? Buu who?" Gohan mocked.

"Buu Buu!" 

"Buu got a buu buu, buu who!"

"Wha? Buu no like you! You confuse Buu! Buu eat you!" Suddenly Buu's tail on top of his whipped around and shot an energy blast at Gohan, who simply blocked it with his hand and shot it right back at Buu. Buu's eyes got big as the blast grew nearer, and when it connected turned him into a giant, Buu sized piece of chocolate. 

"Well I never really did like chocolate anyways," Gohan said as he blasted the giant slab of chocolate into oblivion. "Too bad it was caramel, now that would have been nice.

****END!****

a/n: Yes it was rather short but it is still a chapter! There are still about...er.... 3 chapters left I guess... maybe 2. Well anyways on to the trivia!

Answer: The answer was Hermit Crane, which a good deal of you got right. Next question!

Question!: Who taught Goku instant transmission??

Please review!


	28. Family

A/n: I think I've pretty much given up on this story.... I don't like how its coming out. I know it can be a lot better and I've tried to fix it over and over but I just can't get it. I wrote these last couple of chapters, they made me even more mad, so I erased them and am now trying again. I'm sorry to those of you who were waiting for me to update. This chapter may seem a little off but that is only because it is coming off the top of my head, hopefully it will be a little longer and a lot better then the rest. Anyways even though I said I pretty much gave up on this I am still going to finish for those of you who want to see my ending and wicked twist. Hope you enjoy! 

****

Family

*3 years later*

Thinking back to those couple of days after getting out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan frowned. He had acted out of pure rage those days, and he had done some things he highly regretted now. Sure, they did deserve it, but did he have the right to take their lives for it? Really, who was he to play Kami? He considered using the dragonballs to wish them back, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. He had done it and there was no taking it back now. He had to live with it.

He glanced to his side to see his wife was sleeping, and god knows she needed it after Isis kept her up most of the night. Gohan looked over his wife to see his beautiful baby daughter sleeping in her crib. 

He met Lime shortly after those "incidents." He never told Lime anything about those couple of days, or for that matter he never even told her about his uniqueness. Sure she knew he was a saiyan, she knew he had enough power to stomp his foot and create a good size crater, but she still didn't know one key thing about him. Gohan didn't have the heart to tell her about his immortality. Really, who would want to marry someone who would never die?

Sure Lime was curious at first, about why Gohan never talked about his past, or about why she never met his family, besides Goten and Trunks. But Gohan just said his family was all dead (and true to the fact they were, he just didn't tell her he had killed them), and after Isis was born she completely gave up trying to figure out. Really, what did it matter? All she cared about was the fact she had a husband who loved her dearly, and she him, and a beautiful baby girl.

Isis was now a whole 3 months old. She shared the birthday of her father. He had told Lime that that was the best gift ever given to him. Gohan cared about Lime and Isis more then life itself. Them and Goten were the only ones he had left.

Piccolo, just thinking of him brought tears to Gohan's eyes. Piccolo never quite got better after Gohan came back. He was in too bad of condition, and he had too much pride to let Dende heal him. He was on the brink of death when Gohan came back, and all the fights didn't help. He died about a week later.

Trunks was dead too. Veggeto caused most of it. Sure Goten had taken the full force of the blast, but Trunks got it much worse. Goten had been hit, but it was a clean wound, it didn't hit a single organ. Trunks though, Trunks got it right off the side of his heart. He lived for a short while, but he was dead before Gohan realized it. He had thought they would both survive long enough for him to handle everything, needless to say only Goten made it to Kami's lookout alive. 

Dende had been surprised to see Gohan, VERY surprised. He had missed his old friend. Gohan had always been kind to him, he saved his life so many times, but the time Gohan needed his help the most Dende couldn't. Gohan understood. Gohan knew that Dende couldn't of wished him out of the hyperbolic time chamber. Dende said he would if he could of, but he couldn't. Kami wasn't allowed to use the dragonballs for his own pleasure, and even though he wanted to wish Gohan back, it wasn't a life or death situation (because Gohan couldn't die) so the dragonballs wouldn't have worked for him. He did give his idea to Piccolo though, who passed it on to the boys, so Gohan was eternally grateful to him. 

After Dende healed Goten they stayed up there for a week. The only time Gohan left was to go explain to Bulma what had happened. She hadn't taken it very well, and even though she just about hated Vegeta she still loved Trunks with all her heart. The loss of the most important person in her life drove Bulma crazy, crazy enough to do the unthinkable. Bulma committed suicide 2 days laters...

Oh how many times Gohan had wished he could of done that. All the pain, all the suffering inside the chamber. But he just couldn't. His body wouldn't let him do it. He tried over and over, but every time he came out alive, and in even more pain at the fact he couldn't do it.

Lime slowly sat up and turned toward Gohan. She looked at him with her auburn eyes. Oh how Gohan loved those eyes. He wrapped her up in a hug, driving the thoughts out of his head, gave her a quick kiss on the head, then got out of bed. He made his way down to the kitchen to make breakfast, sure it was kinda early for breakfast, but it took a lot of time to cook enough food for 2 demi saiyans, 1 quarter saiyan, and a regular human. When Gohan entered the kitchen he saw Goten sitting at the table in his orange gi, waiting for breakfast then training. Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"Goten, you know what time it is? It's 6 a.m.! Go back to bed squirt!"

"I can't! I'm too hungry!" He whined in his adorable little voice. This made Gohan smile more.

"Okay squirt how about this? I give you some cereal too munch on now, and then you go outside and start your warm ups. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Gohan then reached into the cupboard for a box of cereal. 

"Sorry Goten we only got two boxes left so this is going to have to be a small snack." Gohan stared at the rest of the cupboards and then opened the fridge. They didn't have much food left, feeding the four of them was quite expensive. Good thing Gohan had entered those tournaments to get some money. They did have enough for breakfast this morning though. 'Guess I'll have to go shopping after we eat.' He thought aloud. Goten had already finished the cereal though and was out the door. No one had heard him, and that was a rather good thing. He spoke to himself a lot lately, and it drove his wife crazy. She joked with him about being a schizophrenic. Wouldn't want to start the day with being joked on even about the smallest things.

Gohan started making breakfast, a lengthy task. An hour later Gohan finally called Goten in and Lime managed to climb her way out of bed with Isis in her arms for breakfast. 

Breakfast went normally, well as normal as you can get in the son household. Soon after Lime got up to start cleaning, and Goten pleaded with Gohan to train him. 

"I can't right now Goten, I have to go buy food!" Gohan tried not to make eye contact. He learned that a long time ago; NEVER make eye contact...

"PLEEEEASE GOHAN! I'm so close to level 2! Just for a couple hours!" Goten used his hands to turn Gohan's face towards his, only to find his eyes tightly closed.

"NO! We need food! Do you want to go hungry?!" Gohan was trying as hard as possible not to smile as Goten used his fingers to try and pry his eyes open.

That stopped Goten dead in his tracks. "NANI!?!? HURRY UP LEAVE! GO GET FOOD!!!" Goten started pushing Gohan's back towards the door.

"Okay okay I get the point Goten!" Gohan took a step outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Perfect." Gohan turned towards Goten. "I'll be back soon. Just practice while I'm gone, 'kay shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Goten pouted. He then ran outside doing flips through the grass.

"Bundle of energy, I swear." Gohan once again was talking to himself. He then flew into the sky, heading toward the nearest village, which was a good 50 miles in any direction.

*/*

Shopping, it was another one of Gohan's favorite things to do, mostly for 2 reasons. 1. Gohan just had a pure love for food, so how could you NOT like shopping for it? 2. Lime hated grocery shopping and Goten wasn't patient enough to not eat the food before you left the store, so Gohan always got to be by himself. 'I love my family to death.' Gohan thought as he grabbed MANY boxes of rice, but it's rather nice to be by myself to think sometimes, even if it is in a crowded place like a super market. At least here nobody knows me, okay well they know me but they don't really know anything about me.' Gohan's thoughts washed over his mind as he subconsciously grabbed food from the shelves. 

He slowly rose his left hand to his forehead where he began to massage it. A sudden headache had overcome him, and even the slightest sound picked up by his sensitive saiyan hearing was magnified. Each footstep like an anvil being dropped from a 3-story window, each intercom message like a dagger digging into his head. 

'God damn. What is this? My head just hurts so bad. Just my own voice in my head is killing me! Something's wrong.' A sudden look of urgency crossed his face. He broadened his ki senses as far as he could, despite the overwhelming pain it was causing. 'I can't feel Lime's ki! Or Goten's! I could understand Lime's since she isn't that strong but I should be able to sense Goten's from anywhere on this planet! Something's definitely wrong!' A new prick in his brain caused him to grimace in pain. He had finally picked up someone's ki, but it was way to high to be Goten's. 

"No..." Gohan mumbled aloud. He now had quite a huge audience watching him twitch and mumble things to himself. 

"Are you okay man?" The voice was from some 20-year-old Gohan had never seen before. The voice echoed in his head, a 100 times louder then it was first said. Gohan fell to his knees in pain. 'The voices! The noise! The pain!' The voices weren't the only thing that was causing Gohan's pain though. That ki, that humongus ki. Gohan hadn't sensed it before, though he couldn't see how he missed it. But now that he found it, it wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried to block it, it was still there full force.

The man who had spoke before slowly walked up to Gohan. Gohan didn't seem to take any recollection of this. He was on his knees, his head on the floor and his hands on the back of his head, using his arms to cover his ears. He cautiously reached down to rest his hand on his shoulder.

"No...." Gohan mumbled again making the guy stop for a second. A shrill laughter suddenly filled Gohan's head. A menacing, evil, laughter. Laughter that would make King Yemma shudder and whimper in a corner.

The guy gather his courage and started moving his hand towards Gohan's shoulder again. 

"NO!!!" Gohan's screamed as he suddenly jumped to his feet. The man jumped backwards, and the only thing he saw of the man before he shot out the ceiling, were his pure white eyes. 

***END!***

a/n: well? You all think that was better then the previous chapters? I really hope it was. This one took me a while to write. The ending may seem a little rushed. More then the beginning at least. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the finale to my story. All loose knots tied up and my wicked plot twist, as described by Babyshiro. Anyways here's the trivia.... I'm running out of questions to ask you guys.... geeze why can't you all be stupid and just get them wrong!?

Answer: Yardrats (yard rats! ^_^ I have a simple mind) and of course you all got this right. Next question!

Question: What are the names of the spice boys? BTW folks look for the next chapter late tomorrow or Monday since we don't got school Monday! (Thank god for Martin Luther King Day! NO TEST!) anyways I really want to get this finished so please make a poor author happy and review! I wanna get to 300 before this ends! Ta ta


	29. The Wish

A/n: Wow.... I think this is like the first fic EVER I have finished. Thank you guys a lot to those of you who read through it all.... This chapter would of been out earlier but I was about to post it then I remembered I skipped a part I wanted to include and it turned out a little longer then I thought. Anyways here's the finale! Enjoy!

****

The Wish

Gohan flew recklessly through the air, his anger guiding him. He had lost it. He had lost every last ounce of his control. He could see out his eyes, hear through his ears, but other then that he was like a ghost floating inside his own body. He had no choice of what his body was doing, he was like a puppet and his anger was his puppeteer. He felt blood running down his face, weather this blood was on the outside and actually streaking down or just draining from his face from the fear he didn't know, it quite possibly was both.

His house became visible on the farthest horizon. Even if it was a mere inch big from where he was he could see it perfectly, not visibly, but in his mind. He had built that house. He and Lime had designed it, and even though Lime didn't actually help build it she was there with him the whole time keeping him happy. He hadn't really trusted Goten with helping, just for fear that he wouldn't be able to control his strength and it would all come crumbling down. They had painted the house. It was white on the outside with a round, red roof. Gohan thought that day was the day that first marked them as a family. They all helped in their own ways, and they bounded even closer. Other small things became to shoot into Gohan's head. The tire swing he had built for Goten, the pool Goten dug for them as a birthday surprise, just searching through the forest for the perfect Christmas tree. All these tiny things, he enjoyed them so much, but he never really thought about them as much as he wished he would of. 

The house was now clearly visible, but time seemed to slow down on him. He couldn't control his speed, even though he new he was going as fast as he could, but it just seemed all in slow motion. The red stained grass, the giant hole where the door had once been, the broken tree where there had obviously been a fight, and the window. Oh the dreadful window. The window itself wasn't that bad, just broken, but what scared Gohan the most was the hand. It was an image he knew he would never be able to forget, and somehow he could just imagine how it happened. Screams, pain, he actually felt the pain, pleading. A thought suddenly popped into his head. 

'She had pleaded. She tried to save our baby. She begged for him not to kill the baby. She said she'd gladly give her life for her.'

Gohan had no idea how he knew this, but suddenly he was sent back to the dark room with the blood covered bed and overturned crib. The laughter, such an evil laughter. It was torture just to hear it. Then the baby, Gohan suddenly realized it. He had killed the baby, right in front of her at that! He made her watch. 

'I'll get you,' Gohan swore, 'Even if it costs me this planet I WILL get you...' If Gohan had had control of his body now tears would be streaming from his eyes.

A new vision popped into his head. He was holding her. Holding her high in the air by her throat. He was slowly crushing her trachea, suffocating her. He then tossed her to the side, where she hit the window. 

Gohan was suddenly out of the vision and was back in his body, yet still in no control. He was at the hand. The bloody, broken hand. The nails had been ripped out.... he had tortured her. All but her pinky and thumb were bent at very odd angels. A hoarse sound escaped Gohan's lips.

"Lime." He voice seemed odd, almost like he wasn't used to using it. He slowly floated to the ground, he was finally back in control of his body.

As much as he wanted to be with Lime right now he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to go back to the hand, to see his wife beaten that badly. His wife who had done nothing wrong. His wife who had only loved life, now had it stolen from her, and it was all because of him. It was all his fault.

"My fault..." the hoarse voice said again.

He slowly made his way over to the tree. He dreaded this, he was scarred out of his mind what he might find, but he knew he had to do it. 

Goten's tire swing lay useless on the ground. The tree had a huge crack right down the center of it. 

'He was thrown into the tree.' A tear escaped Gohan's eyes. 'He suffered.' Gohan stopped for a second before he realized what he must do. As much as he just wanted to turn and run, never come back, he knew he must. He couldn't run and hide anymore. He was responsible for all of this, he told himself that over and over. He slowly lifted the tree off of the ground, and easy task for a saiyan. He then tossed it with a great deal of power over the forest, and as it zipped past the trees it finally hit the top of one, where it ripped it straight from the ground and took it with it. Gohan's focused all his energy on the tree, he was too afraid too look down. A invisible force made him look down, not matter how much he fought it. What met him was worse then what he wished, a very bloody, and very beaten Goten.

Goten lay lifeless on the cold ground. His body was twisted in angels that made Gohan's stomach turn in knots. He fought the age to puke, and instead just stared at his face. His face was horrible, just simply horrible. It was in a look of pure pain, he felt every last ounce of life drip from his body, he had suffered the full effect of death. 

Gohan cautiously bent down and wrapped his arms around Goten's waist, hoisting him up off the ground. His arms were shaped like W's, and his legs could have easily been positioned behind his head and wrapped around his neck now. It just looked painful, there was no other way Gohan could think of describing it.

Tears began to make there way from Gohan's eyes, to Goten's bloodied gi. All the suffering, all the pain, he couldn't help but blame himself. 

"Do you like what I have done?" A callous voice said from behind him. "Quite frankly I believe I did a much better job on your wife, but I guess that's for you to decide." Once again there was that laughter, that cruel, evil laughter, the laughter that death itself would be afraid of. There was something so chilling about... like he had enjoyed it. Like he had enjoyed every last bit of it. 

"You're sick." Gohan felt himself being ripped from his body. In the time he was still in control he set Goten back down. 

"Sick?" An evil smirk crossed his face. "I much prefer to call it artistic." That was it. Gohan's control was ripped from him with force. That was the sacrifice he had to make when he got angry. Sure he got the power, the power god's themselves couldn't rival, but he lost something he hated loosing. Control. He hated loosing control, not having a say in what happens, it was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Before I kill you just answer me this, how did you come back? I killed you! You didn't even have a body left after that blast hit you! How?!" Rage filled his voice, there was no turning back now, Veggeto was going to pay.

"That is just the thing you baka! You never saw my body! You think I didn't know you were stronger?! Even with all my pride I knew I couldn't beat you! So I put my power in that blast! You thought I was just stupid, but I knew what I was doing. The blast hit me with full force, but I used that to my advantage. I let the blast carry me away. You assumed I was dead but I was just hiding. Sure the blast took it's toll on me but that only made it better, for as you know when saiyans get sent to the brink of death, they come back stronger! You have no chance!" Gohan's mind pulsed in pain. He couldn't control what he said, or what he did, he just prayed his other self would hurt him, hurt him just as bad as he had hurt him.

"And you are forgetting the power of a very angry demi-saiyan!" Gohan charged at him, big mistake. Veggeto quickly transformed into a super-saiyan, and spun around knocking Gohan flat.

"Foolish child, I thought even you would have had the wits to power up before you went into a battle!" Veggeto launched himself at Gohan, who flipped off the ground as if he spine was a slinky, and quickly jumped up to level 4. It was quite easy after training. All he had to do was simply see a moon in his mind now and he would transform, that's what having nothing to do for over 2,000 years will do for you. 

Gohan simply raised his knee into Veggeto's stomach, who was sent flying back. 

"Damn brat!" Veggeto pumped his fists out in front of him, white electricity filled his golden aura. After mere second there was a blinding light, and suddenly a very red, and very furry Veggeto stood in front of him. Veggeto charged again, only to be swatted to the ground like a mere insect.

"How!? I've gained power! You aren't even in your top form! I should be able to crush you!" Pure shock and anger filled his voice. He was scared, Gohan could see it. The slight twitch in his eye. His defensive stance. Gohan new he was scarred, even if he would never admit it.

"I don't even need my full power to beat you. What do you think I've been doing these past years? Eating chips and growing fat? Also you think I made the mistake by not making sure you were dead, but you made the even bigger mistake of coming back, and even worse you made me mad. You should no what happens when someone does that." Gohan disappeared only to appear behind him, kicking him in the spine. Gohan appeared in front of him again, throwing a barrage of punches into his gut. With a voracious ax hammer hit to Veggeto's head, Gohan sent him sprawling across the ground.

"You seem much easier then last time ne? Here is where it ends!" Gohan put his hand inches in front of Veggeto's face. Veggeto had dropped back to his regular form, he didn't have the energy anymore to even maintain super-saiyan. 

A blue light began to flicker in Gohan's palm. It grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly a change occurred in Veggeto. It lasted a mere second but too Gohan it seemed like an eternity. Veggeto's face flickered. It happened so fast yet so slow. His face turned into Goku's, there was no denying it, it was clearly visible. The more shocking part was what it said. In a low, barley audible whisper Goku's face muttered two words. Two words that almost made Gohan cry again.

"I'm sorry..." Gohan screamed, finally letting go of the blast, and gaining control of his body once again.

"No.... father... I'm sorry. I swear I'll fix it. I won't make you suffer too!" Gohan finally broke. He fell on all fours crying to his hearts content. There was nothing else he could really do, just cry and cry, and after that cry some more. He slowly forced his body to rise into the air, and slowly but steadily, he flew towards Kami's lookout.

*/*

Tears were streaming down Gohan's face as he landed on all fours near the edge of the lookout. Tears were still coming but he had slowed them down a great deal. Dende had initially ran over to Gohan to help him, but Gohan held up his hand, signaling for him to stop.

"Don't bother Dende, I don't need help. Just get the dragonballs, please get me the dragonballs." Dende rushed through a door which led to one of the many hallways of the lookout, he turned into a room where sat on a plush, red pillow were 7 mystical, orange balls. They had decided that leaving the dragonballs on earth had become too dangerous, so every time they were used, a year later they would go and find them, then store them in the lookout. 

Dende grabbed the pillow and took off for the outside of the lookout. When he got there he saw Gohan had managed to get himself supported against a pillar. Blood was now slowly dripping down from his eyes. Dende placed the balls on the ground and then spoke the enchanted words.

"Rise by your name, eternal dragon Shenlong, and grant me my wishes!" The sky slowly went from its blue color, to a dark navy color, and then black, as if massive clouds were covering it all. Bolts of lightning shot through the sky, and far, far away a small green light shown, and out of that light shot a dragon, a massive dragon.

"You have summoned me, now speak your two wishes." Dende turned to Gohan to see what he wanted, and once again Gohan held his hand up to signal that he would do it himself.

"I wish." Gohan stopped. What did he really want? He hated this life, everything had been taken from him, and by wishing them back he knew they would be taken away from him again. He would have to relive this pain all over. There was no end to it. His pain was eternal just like his life. If only Dende hadn't made that wish. If only something had happened. The idea popped into his head.

"I wish Guru had died. *sob* I wish he had died before the 3rd wish on Namek was ever made...."

***END!***

a/n: well? Ya like? See this story wasn't an AU after all!! This was my longest chapter ever. Well that's the end of my fic, the epic story of the wish for immortality. Now on to the final trivia question.

Answer: Mustard Salt Vinegar and sorry but I forgot the other ^_^ 

Question: The final trivia question! This has nothing to do with DBZ btw.... Total Immortal is actually the name of a song, which band performs the song? (Hint: The Offspring did a cover of this song) 

Hope you all liked it! And this is the last chapter so please review. Also in your review could you tell me which part of the story you liked the most? I.e. the Frieza saga, or where he got trapped in the HTC... Until next fic! Ta ta


	30. Total Immortal

A/n: Oh I was just looking at this fic today (don't know why) and I remembered something I had wanted to add, the lyrics to Total Immortal! Anyway I think they fit this story and Gohan quite well, but you can be the judge of that.  
  
Total Immortal  
  
Hope unknown. Sometimes just waking is surreal. I walk right through the nameless ones. I know that hope's unknown. Sometimes the water feels so real. As I walk through it fills my lungs, my god, I'm drowning. This day never seems to end. This pain, never. This rage I will not let go.  
  
I hear them calling. I feel them gnawing out holes through flawless souls.  
  
So alone. Sometimes I swear that I can hear the taunting of the voiceless ones. I fear that I alone fear those who ceased to feel that they're along inside this place. I am the misplaced. Now every face, it looks familiar. then every face would melt away until. now everyone, do you know, I know your deception? 


End file.
